


What Will Be

by zorell



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorell/pseuds/zorell
Summary: Jack is making plans, Martha visits and meets the team, then things take an unexpected turn...Set series two but different to cannon as this will be the first time the team meet Martha.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, firstly hoping this posts ok as not good at this technical stuff ! Secondly this was my first attempt at fanfic and is a story I've been posting/still posting over on lj and thought I would transfer it here. It is a work in progress and any of you from lj will know that posting is a bit stop start ( rl, writer's block etc, you guys know the score ) but I do intend to finish it though can't promise when ! Also just to warn you I'm not a fan of Gwen so she doesn't come across too well.  
>  Apologies all round for bad writing, grammar and spelling mistakes, plot holes, bad title, and generally for it not being very good ! Talk about putting people off before even getting to the story !   
>  If after all this you still want to read I hope you enjoy !

  Jack hung up the telephone with a satisfied smile crossing his face. Step two complete he thought to himself, now to finish his paper work . He was nearly finished when Gwen strode into his office.

“Why is Ianto the only one who knocks ?” Jack muttered under his breath, before addressing Gwen “What can I do for you Gwen ?” he asked as he looked up from the file he had been working on.

 “I wanted to run this past you,” Gwen said in that sickly sweet kind of  way she used around Jack. Instead of standing on the opposite side of his desk she had moved to stand next to him and placed some papers on top of the file Jack had just been working on, making sure she brushed against him as she did so. Gwen’s closeness was making Jack feel uneasy. He got up from his desk and went to get a glass of water from the jug on the side cabinet in his office. It wasn’t so much that he wanted a drink, more a case of putting abit of space between Gwen and himself . Jack had noticed that Gwen was flirting more and more with him and to be honest he really wasn’t interested. Since coming back, he and Ianto had started  a’ proper’/ ‘normal ‘  relationship, - well as normal as two Torchwood employees could have - , and although Jack still flirted with the best of them it was in the line of duty and both Jack and Ianto knew it would go no further. Whatever Jack had felt for Gwen, and to be honest he had felt something , it was nothing compared to the deep and oh too real feelings he felt for Ianto. Jack wasn’t going to risk what he had with Ianto, he wasn’t going to do anything to hurt the love of his life, for that was what Ianto was - the love of Jacks very long life, his soul mate.  Jack smiled as he looked down into the Hub and saw his lover handing Tosh her morning coffee.

 “ Jack... Jack ! ...we need to go through this ! ” Gwen was sounding more than a little put out that she didn’t have the Captains full attention .  Just as Jack was about to speak his mobile rang , noticing  the caller id a smile crossed his face.

“ Martha Jones voice of a nightingale. To what do I owe this pleasure ? ”

“ Hello Jack , wow you sound happy .”

“ That’s because I am .”

“ Tell me more .” Martha’s voice sounded like a school girl eager for the latest gossip !

“ I would love to but not right now.”

“ Oh, you’re no fun ! ”

“ I wouldn’t say that ! ”

Martha could just imagine the look on the Captains face and gave a small laugh.

 Jack sat back down at his desk as Ianto knocked at his office door, he motioned for him to enter , smiled and mouthed his thanks as the young Welshman put Jack’s blue and white striped mug full of coffee down on his desk.

 “ Sorry Gwen, I thought you were just dropping the papers off so I left your coffee at your workstation.” Ianto said apologetically noticing Gwen, who was now sitting in the visitors chair at Jack’s desk. She gave him a slight smile in acknowledgment.

 Jack’s phone conversation had continued as Ianto had entered the office.

“ This good mood wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain Welshman would it ?” Martha asked enquiringly. Although she had never met any of Jack’s team she knew about them. After the year that never was, while The Doctor was fixing The Tardis, she and Jack had spoken at length. Jack had told her about all his team, but when it came to Ianto what Jack said and the way he had said it told Martha that the young Welshman was very special to the Captain . Jack had told her he’d had time to think and had admitted to himself just what he felt for Ianto, and however scared he was Jack was going to ask the young man out and try to have a proper relationship with him. From Jacks tone Martha had a feeling things were working out for them.

“ And what if it does ? ” Jack replied, the smile evident in his voice.

“ Oh Jack that’s great ! He forgave you for leaving ? ”

“ Yep”

“ And you’re seeing each other ? ”

“ Yep ”

“ Properly ? ”

“ Oh yeah ! ”

“ And you’re happy ? ”

“ More than I’ve ever been Martha. ”

“ Oh Jack I’m so pleased for you ! ”

“ Thanks .”  Jack said , his eyes following Ianto as he left Jack’s office and headed back down towards the kitchen area. “ Hold on Martha ,” Jack said, realising Gwen was still hovering in his office, “ Gwen I’ll look through  ...”

“ We should go through it together Jack ,” Gwen interrupted.

“ We will go through it tomorrow .” Jack’s tone was firm and even Gwen realised she was being dismissed . As Gwen unhappily left his office the Captain returned to his conversation. “ Sorry about that Martha . So why the call?  Nothings up at UNIT is it ?”

“ No everything’s fine. Tom’s in Cardiff at a conference so I’ve taken a couple of days leave to spend a bit of time with him. I thought if you’re not doing anything we could catch up properly, and I could get to meet , how was it you described him...oh yes...That gorgeous hunk of a Welshman with a voice to die for and eyes to drown in.”  Martha said smilingly.

Jack chuckled remembering describing Ianto to her, “ Sounds great. When were you thinking of ?”

“ How about...5 minutes time ?”

“ Where exactly are you Martha ?” Jack asked, suddenly checking the CCTV for around the Plass.

“ Just outside, hope you don’t mind ?”

Jack was up, out of his seat and heading out of his office.  

“ What do you think ?” he said before ending the call and heading out to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha meets the team.

  

   Jack brought Martha into the Hub via the lift, wanting to impress her with the Hub, its size, and its resident Pteranodon.

“ Wow, is that...” Martha trailed off, turning her gaze from the swooping Myfanwy to Jack who was grinning widely.

“ That’s Myfanwy our resident Pteranodon ” Jack said proudly.

“ Wow ” Martha repeated, “ That is some guard dog ! ”

 Jack laughed remembering comments made when he and Ianto had caught their ‘pet’.

 Stepping off the lift Jack led Martha towards the centre of the Hub, where Owen was discussing something with Tosh at her workstation, and Gwen had turned round in her chair to watch the Captain and his guest entering the Hub.

“ Who’s your friend Jack ? ” Gwen asked as Jack and Martha approached them.

 Hearing Gwen’s question Owen and Tosh turned to see Jack and his guest.

“ This is Dr Martha Jones. Martha this is Gwen Cooper, our police liaison, ” Jack motioned to where the Welshwoman was now standing ,  “ this is Dr. Toshiko Sato, our technical genius – there is nothing she can’t do with a computer.”  Tosh blushed a little at Jacks introduction as she shook Martha’s hand. “ And this is Dr. Owen Harper...”

“ Medical genius who keeps them all patched up and in one piece ! ” finished Owen moving forward and shaking Martha’s hand, giving her his best ‘pulling’ smile !

“ Down boy she’s already taken !” Jack laughingly said, watching as Owen retreated a little.

“ Isn’t someone missing Jack ?” Martha asked before beautiful Welsh vowels interrupted her.

“ I thought our guest might require some refreshment Sir . ” Ianto had appeared next to Jack holding a fresh cup of coffee, which he passed to a surprised but smiling Martha.

“ Ah, thank you ” Martha said taking the mug from the smartly dressed young man. She couldn’t help but be drawn in by the wonderful Welsh voice and those eyes...this must be Ianto she reasoned.

“ And this is Ianto Jones, Torchwood Three’s archivist, cleans up after us, gets us everywhere on time and looks good in a suit !” Jack winked at Ianto as he finished speaking.

“ That’s harassment Sir.” Ianto’s tone was serious, but the glint in his eyes spoke volumes and told Martha all she need to know, - Ianto Jones was more than a match for the Captain !

“ Ah but you love it,” Jack replied laughingly, as Ianto rolled his eyes.

The easy banter was interrupted by the telephone ringing in Jack’s office.

“ That will be the PM Sir, I would suggest you don’t keep him waiting. It took me weeks to smooth things over last time.” Ianto looked pointedly at Jack.

“ Yes, sorry about that Ianto.” Jack looked apologetic as he headed for his office. “ Martha, can I leave you in Ianto’s more than capable hands while I take this call ?”

“ Sure Jack, catch up with you later.” Martha then turned her attention to the mug of coffee she was holding and took a sip. Jack entered his office with “ Oh my God ! This coffee is amazing...” reaching his ears.

                            -----------------------------------------------------

 

“ So how do you know Jack ?” Of course Gwen was the first to question the newcomer.

“ We travelled together for a while with a mutual friend.” Martha wasn’t sure how much Jack had told his team, although she was pretty sure he had told Ianto some, if not all, of what had happened; she didn’t want to say too much in case the others didn’t know.

Before Gwen could carry on her cross-examination of their guest Ianto spoke.

“ Let me give you the guided tour Dr. Jones.”

“ Martha please, and that would be great. I have to say I’m more than a little curious about your flying friend, Myfanwy was it ?”

 As Ianto led Martha away from the main area of the Hub Gwen turned to Tosh and Owen.“ So what do you think the story is with her and Jack ?”  Gwen wondered aloud, a hint of jealousy in her voice. She hadn’t liked the obvious familiarity between the newcomer and their Captain.

“ You heard what she said, they travelled together.” Owen responded with disinterest while trying to follow what Tosh was showing him on the computer.

“ ‘Travelled’ could mean anything. Do you think they were together when Jack did his disappearing act ?” Gwen continued.

“ Jack said he’d found his Doctor. Perhaps he’s their mutual friend ?” Tosh said as she, like Owen, stayed focused on the information on her computer screens.

“ You think she knows Jacks’ Doctor ?”

 “ It’s not impossible. Why don’t you just ask ?”

 “ Ask who what ?” Jack had returned to join the others having finished his telephone call rather abruptly.

 Startled, Gwen quickly avoided Jacks question with one of her own. “ That was a quick call. Doesn’t your call with the PM usually take longer ?”

 Jack looked a little sheepish. “ Um, yes usually it does..”

“ Ianto has got some more smoothing over to do hasn’t he.” said Tosh as she turned to look at the Captain giving him her best school mistress glare !

 “ Well I couldn’t help it.”

“ Couldn’t help what ?” asked that beautiful Welsh voice. “What did you do this time Sir ?” Ianto barely contained a sigh, as he and Martha rejoined the others the young man wondered just what he was going to have to sort out this time.

 Jack turned and looked at the couple as they joined the group; he gave Ianto an apologetic look. He didn’t however answer Ianto’s question, instead he ignored it deciding it was probably in his best interest to play dumb at this stage ! Instead Jack turned his attention to Martha, “ So had the guided tour ?”

“ Oh yeah. What can I say, as far as secret underground bases go it’s... not bad!” Martha chuckled at Jack’s affronted look.

“ Not bad ! Where else has its own water feature, pet dinosaur, not to...” Jack found himself being interrupted by the sound of the rift alarm. “ What have we got Tosh ?” Jack’s tone had lost its playfulness and was all business.

“ Major rift spike in Splott, Jack ”

“ Why is it always Splott, ” Owen muttered.

“ Any idea what has come through ?” asked Jack.

“ Two heat signals, one slightly larger than the other, both appear to be living matter. Coordinates being patched through to PDAs now. ”

“ Thanks Tosh. You coordinate from here, before you argue Owen hasn’t cleared you for fieldwork yet and until he does I’m afraid your Hub bound.”

“ But Jack the ankle’s fine.” Tosh tried to protest, even though she knew the ankle she had twisted a few days ago wasn’t quite a hundred percent better yet.

“ No it’s not fine Tosh, if it was you wouldn’t still be favouring it, so you coordinate from here. Owen, Gwen, Ianto with me.” Jack turned to face Martha before asking, “ Care to join us Dr. Jones ?”

“ She can’t she’s not...” Gwen started to object to the visitors’ inclusion.

“ Martha is more than qualified to help, and is no stranger to dealing with aliens.” Jack cut off Gwen’s objection mid sentence, then turned his attention back to Martha. “ So fancy a trip to Splott ?”

 Martha grinned. “ As if you have to ask !”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team have returned from their trip to Splott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this. For those re-reading from lj you know what's coming, for those new to the story...Warning: - Character death ... but trust me please!

“ Captain Jennings and his team will bring the alien remains here once they finish the clean up.” Martha said as she entered the Hub.

“ Captain Jennings ?” queried Gwen who was sitting at her work station.

“ UNIT, - called in a favour. Didn’t think anyone would be up to, nor want to have to deal with the clean up considering.”

“ Thanks.” It was Tosh, her quite, still shocked, voice barely reaching Martha.

“ Least I could do.” Martha felt inadequate. “Where’s Jack ?”

“ Autopsy bay.” Tosh motioned towards Owens domain.

Martha stood for a moment leaning against the railings. The sight before her broke her heart.

Jack was sitting next to the autopsy table, his shoulders hunched, the fingers of one hand running gently through short dark hair, the other clasping tightly to the lifeless hand of his lover.

“ He hasn’t let anyone else near him.” Owen’s strained voice startled Martha. He motioned to the bowl of water and cloth he was carrying. “ I’m hoping he’ll let me...” his voice trailed off .

“ You…We… did all we could.” Martha wasn’t sure who she was trying to reassure most. “ He didn’t stand a chance.”

Ianto hadn’t stood a chance once the alien had lashed out, and caught him with the six inch claws, while he had been saving Gwen from being attacked.

“ Doesn’t make it any easier. There should have been something...” Owens voice trailed off as Martha put a comforting hand on his arm.

“ Has he spoken to anyone ?”

“ Nothing, except to say he wanted to be alone with him.” Owen paused before continuing, “ There’s things that need doing.”

“ You are not cutting him open.” A firm but broken voice came from beside the autopsy table.

Owen and Martha moved down towards Jack.

“ I wasn’t going to.” Owen told Jack. Even though he should do an autopsy to confirm cause of death, Owen was not about to do one on his friend, for that’s what Ianto was despite all the sniping and sarcastic comments between the two of them, he and ‘Tea-boy’ had been friends. “ But, ” Owen continued, taking a calming breath, “ he needs to be cleaned up and moved to the vaults.”

“ I’ll do it.”

“ Let one of us help you.” Martha went to put her hand on Jack’s shoulder but he moved away from her touch.

“ No.”

“ Jack.”

“ Just leave us......please.” Jack was fighting to keep his voice even.

“ Call if you need anything,” it was Owens concerned voice this time, “ we’ll just be in the hub.”

Martha and Owen left the autopsy bay and as they did Jack finally broke down, openly sobbing at the loss of the one person he truly loved, his soul mate. Martha and Owen looked at each other, both knew there was nothing they could do or say that could fix the broken Captain.

\------------------------------------------

  
Jack had cleaned up Ianto’s body and changed him into the mandatory scrubs that all bodies in the vaults wore. With Owen’s help, Ianto’s body had been moved to the vaults and each of them had said their good-byes. Owen supported a distressed Tosh back up towards the main part of the Hub. Gwen tried to wrap her arms around Jack to console him, but was totally rebuffed and was motioned to leave by Martha, who simply put her hand on Jack’s arm as she passed the devastated Captain on her way out.

As Martha entered the main part of the Hub Gwen turned on her.

“ What gives you the right, stopping me from comforting Jack ?” Gwen was fuming.

“ Jack doesn’t want you. He pulled away from you in case you didn’t notice.” Martha’s voice was surprisingly calm.

“ He needs me !”

“ No ! He doesn’t need you, he never has.” It was Tosh, her quiet, shaky voice in total contrast to Gwen’s. “ It’s only ever been Ianto. He’s the one that Jack needs, he’s the one that keeps Jack grounded, makes him feel alive and ‘human’, he’s the one Jack loves.” Tosh’s voice was barely audible as she spoke the last word.

Gwen was having none of it. “Love ! Ha... he doesn’t love him. Ianto was nothing more than a part time shag ! Jack told me the thought of coming back to ME kept him fighting when he was away.”

“ It wasn’t you exactly, but what you have, what you represent, a normal life – boyfriend, family, a life away from Torchwood.”

“ Tosh is right. Jack kept fighting for the human way of life, for ‘normality’. When he chose to come back here it was the thought of Ianto, of being with him that made Jack turn down the chance to continue travelling.” Martha backed up what Tosh had said.

“ We have a connection.” Gwen wasn’t accepting the truth. “ It’s me he needs, me he...”

“ Get over yourself Gwen !” Owen had just about had enough of her delusional ranting, but as he was just about to continue there was an incoming call. Captain Jennings and his team had arrived with the alien bodies.

\--------------------------------------

  
Martha had offered to help Owen with the alien autopsies. Torchwood's Doctor had thanked her for the offer but had said he would rather do them on his own and so now Owen was down in the autopsy bay taking out his anger and grief on the body of the alien that had caused it.

Martha looked around the Hub at the others.

Tosh was immersing herself in work, tapping away at her keyboard, tear-filled eyes scanning her monitors, trying to deal with the loss of her best friend in the only way she knew.

Gwen was sitting at her workstation still visibly angry with the others for what had been said and for stopping her from being with Jack. There seemed little if no concern at the loss of her teammate.

Martha herself was at another workstation. She turned her attention from viewing the others to the CCTV feed from the vaults. Martha wanted to keep an eye on Jack who was still by Ianto’s side at the open vault draw. She didn’t want to intrude in his grief, but she was very concerned for her friend. The young woman watched as Jack seemed to be talking to his lifeless lover, while gently caressing his pale face and running his fingers through Ianto’s hair. Martha wanted to help her friend, but had no idea what to do. Then a thought crossed her mind – The Doctor. Taking her mobile from her pocket Martha was about to call the Time Lord, then wondered just what he could do. He would no doubt mention timelines etc and say there was nothing he could do, sighing Martha looked back at the monitor. She watched as Jack reached into his trouser pocket and produced a small box. Martha silently gasped as she watched her friend take a ring from the box and slip it onto Ianto’s ring finger, then leant over and placed a tender kiss on his lover’s lips.

“ Oh Jack.” Martha sighed sadly to herself. She looked at her mobile in her hand and speed dialled contact one.

“ Doctor ?”

“ Martha ...oh...a...hello... sorry not the best time...” The Doctor sounded a little out of breath.

“ Oy space boy, move that skinny arse of yours, they’re catching up with us,” a woman’s voice could be heard in the background.

“ I’ll call you back Martha.” With that the call ended.


	4. Chapter 4

“ He always loved this coat,” Jack said as he placed his RAF greatcoat over his lover’s body. A faint smile crossing his face as he remembered their first meeting in the woods, and Ianto’s comment as Jack had left the scene.

Martha moved from out of the shadows and nearer to Jack. She opened her mouth to speak but didn’t know what to say.

“ I love him so much. I didn’t want to and I tried so hard not to. Even resisted hiring him at first. But I couldn’t help falling for him,” another small smile crossed Jack’s face as he remembered a certain warehouse, “ quite literally as it happened, even knowing it was going to hurt to lose him. Why now? ... just when...” Jack’s voice trailed off.

Martha hated having to intrude on her friends grief but he was needed up in the main part of the Hub. A Tryloanian ship had entered Earth’s airspace and Jack was needed to negotiate their leaving. “ Jack, I’m really sorry but you’re needed in the hub. A Tryloanian ship is in outer orbit.”

Jack knew of the Tryloanian’s, they were a peaceful race but could be stubborn. As far as it was known they had only ventured this close to Earth once before, in the early seventies if he remembered correctly, and it had taken a while to persuade them to leave.

Jack ran his fingers through Ianto’s hair and said softly, “ I love you Jones, Ianto Jones and I will for all eternity. You accepted me for me, good and bad, and loved me no matter what. You made me complete and without you I face eternity with a gaping hole within me where you should be. I’ll love and remember you forever.” Jack leant over and placed one last kiss to his lover’s lips, then carefully pushed draw 0107 into its place in the vaults.

Having to become The Captain, leader of Torchwood Three again, and not the grieving lover, Jack wiped his tear stained face and took a deep steadying breath, before turning to face Martha for the first time. Martha took in the site before her. Jack looked so lost and broken, his eyes were bloodshot from crying, there was no sign of the spark that usually existed within them, and ironically he seemed to have aged years in the last few hours. Martha’s heart broke once again for her friend. Taking another steadying breath and slipping on a ‘mask’ that Ianto would have been proud of, Jack offered Martha his arm.

“ We had best go and deal with the Tryloanians before Owen decides to try his hand at diplomacy and an inter-planetary incident occurs !” Jack tried to act as normal, but the words just sounded hollow. Martha took the offered arm and they left for the main area of the Hub.

As had happened previously, the discussions with the Tryloanians about their appearance in Earth’s airspace took some time, but the visitors eventually left peacefully and full of apologies. Realising what the time was, and after checking with Tosh to see if anything was predicted to come through the rift, Jack told everyone to finish up and go home.

“ What about you Jack ? ” Tosh asked.

“ I’ll stay for a while. Got a few things to do.”

Tosh was concerned about leaving Jack on his own. Of course she knew that even if he did do something stupid it wouldn’t be permanent, but the thought of leaving him on his own at the moment just didn’t seem right.

“ I’ll keep you company.” Gwen offered, a little too enthusiastically.

“ Thought you and Rhys were having dinner at his parents tonight ?” Owen commented while putting on his jacket as he came up from the autopsy bay.

“ Well, yes, but ”

“ And you were moaning about not being able to miss it for some reason or another.” Owen continued, rather pleased with himself for actually having paid enough attention to something Gwen had said to be of use. He really didn’t think that Jack wanted Gwen hanging around. In fact he was pretty sure, based on personal experience, that Jack would want to be alone, except for maybe a large bottle of whisky.

“ Oh yes, I forgot.” Gwen wasn’t best pleased that Owen, of all people, had remembered what she’d said earlier. She had thought staying in the Hub, with the excuse of keeping an eye on Jack, would have been a perfect way to get close to him. However she couldn’t miss this dinner at the in-laws, so she’d just have to be there for Jack tomorrow she thought.

“ I’d better get going,” Gwen continued as she picked up her bag, putting it over her shoulder before wrapping her arms around Jack and giving him a slightly too long hug, and saying, so quietly that only Jack could hear, “ You know where I am if you want or need anything, anything at all.”

Jack had tensed at the hug and the tone and implication of her words made him feel sick.

“ I won’t need anything from you Gwen.” Jack replied coldly, “ Goodbye and enjoy your evening with Rhys.”

Gwen left quickly. Tosh went over and gave Jack a hug of her own. This one Jack returned, knowing that Tosh was hurting at the loss of her friend.

“ Are you sure you don’t want me to stay ?” Tosh asked as she stepped back from the embrace.

“No, thanks. I’d rather be on my own.” Jack gave her a sad smile.

“ Jack.”

“ Martha I’ll be OK. I’ll call someone if the rift plays up.”

“ Don’t just call if it’s the rift. Call even if all you need is to talk or to know there’s someone else there. Promise ?” Martha said as she too hugged the Captain.

“ Promise.”

“ Come on Tosh, Martha, I’ll give you both a lift.” Owen looked at Jack, a silent understanding seemed to pass between them, and then the medic led the women out towards the garage.

\----------------------------------------------

 

Jack had tried to get some work done but he just couldn’t concentrate, then he had suddenly felt claustrophobic and had had to get out of the Hub. Now Jack found himself up on a roof in the rain. He didn’t know how long he had been up there and quite frankly he didn’t care. Right now he didn’t care about how wet and cold he was. He didn’t care about the people below. He didn’t care about the city he was looking out at. Didn’t care about this country, hell he didn’t care about this planet ! The only thing he cared about was Ianto. God he loved that man so much and now... Jack felt so empty, so lost. He wished so much that his death would stick. That he could pull the trigger of his Webley, or just step off the edge of this building and never wake up. He’d be in darkness but it would be the same darkness Ianto was in.

Jack had lost many people during his long life, people he had worked with, people he had cared about, a few he had allowed himself to love, and each loss had hurt but he had come through the pain and grief eventually. This time though was different. Of course he’d carry on, that was his curse, but he knew he would just be a shell of the man he had been. He would just be going through the motions. Not feeling, not caring, just doing, because he had lost his reason to be, his strength, his soul. How the fates hated him he thought.

With the rain still falling Jack left the roof and just walked. He didn’t know nor care about where he was going, he just had to walk. After what seemed like hours Jack found himself outside a large Victorian house that had been converted into four flats.

“ Oh, hello Captain.” A cheery voice rang out above the sound of the rain. It belonged to an elderly woman, umbrella in one hand, her dogs lead in the other, who was approaching where the Captain stood. Jack didn’t respond.

“ Oh dear, are you in trouble ? Not a row I hope. You and Ianto are so good together I hate to think of you two arguing.”

Jack just shook his head.

“ Well whatever it is that’s kept you out so late I’m sure he’ll forgive you, just flash that smile of yours !” By now the lady, Mrs. Daffyd, had reached and opened the front door to the building and was motioning for Jack to enter.

“ You’re really not with it are you Captain !”

“ Sorry Mrs. Daffyd, just been one of those days.” Understatement of the year Jack thought as he entered the building. He suddenly realised he would have to tell her about Ianto. They had been neighbours for over a year and she had taken a shine to the young Welshman. Mrs. Daffyd had supplied home cooked meals saying Ianto was far too thin, while Ianto had helped out with any odd jobs she had needed doing around her flat. She was always so cheery and bubbly, and hadn’t batted an eyelid when Jack had moved in with Ianto. Jack knew he should tell her but he couldn’t, not now, it would make it all too real.

Jack must have said his goodbyes to Mrs. Daffyd, although he didn’t remember doing so, and gone up the flight of stairs to the top floor of the house. He now found himself unlocking and entering the flat he called home. Shutting the door, Jack turned, leant his back against it and slid down to the floor, hugging his knees; the tears began to fall as the immortal fell apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a weevil alert and something strange happening in the Hub.

“Do you think he’s alright ?” Tosh asked as she stared into the cup of tea Martha had handed to her a few minutes earlier, - she really couldn’t face coffee at the moment.

“ Well we know he hasn’t done anything drastic, ‘cos if he had we would have had one of Cardiff’s finest gloating over the phone about it !” Owen commented.

“ Don’t you get on with the local police then ?” Martha asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

“ We have our moments .”

Just as Martha was going to ask about Torchwood’s relations with the police, the alarm sounded alerting the Hubs occupants to the cogwheel door opening. All three looked up hoping to see Jack entering; however they were disappointed to see Gwen walking in.

“ Morning.” Gwen greeted them “ Jack in his office ?”

“ He’s not here at the moment.” Martha informed the new arrival.

“ Oh, you’re here again.”

“ Very observant Gwen.” Typical of her to state the obvious thought Owen.

“ Thought I’d come and see how Jack is holding up, and also thought you might need a hand for a few days,” Martha said, then motioned to her cup. “ Can I get you a coffee ? or tea ?” Even though Martha didn’t particularly like Gwen , she wasn’t going to get petty and rude to her.

“ Coffee would be good,” replied Gwen as she sat down at her workstation.

“ Refill ?” Martha asked Tosh and Owen as she got up to go to the Hubs small kitchen. Both said they were fine.

“ So where’s Jack then ?” Gwen turned in her chair to face her colleagues.

“ He wasn’t here when we arrived.” Owen informed her.

“ There haven’t been any rift alerts,” Tosh continued, “ I guess he just needed some air.”

“ Haven’t you tried to ring him ?”

“ Of course, not stupid you know...” Gwen gave Owen a look that said ‘are you sure about that .’ “...he’s not answering.”

“ Something could have happened to him.”

“ It’s not like he won’t be alright.”

“ Owen ! That’s harsh.” Tosh admonished her teammate, who just shrugged his shoulders.

“ We should do something. Make sure he’s alright.” Gwen insisted.

“ We’ll give him another couple of hours. If he’s still AWOL then, we’ll stick Tosh on his tail !” Owen smirked at the tech genius.

“ I say we do something now.”

“ Doesn’t matter what you say, you’re not in charge,” Owen said pointedly to Gwen.

“ Of course I’m in charge. Jack’s not here, and I’m second in command !” Gwen said quite forcefully.

“ Actually you’re not,” Tosh corrected Gwen. “ After Suzie died, I should have been Jack’s second seeing as though I’m the longest serving member of Torchwood Three, but when Jack asked me I told him I didn’t want the position, so he made Owen it. Anyway, why would you be second in command when you’ve only been here a short time, and you are the least experienced in everything we do ?”

“ But when Jack was away...” Gwen countered.

“ We all got on with our jobs. Tosh did all the IT/computer stuff, I got on with the medical side, and Ianto did the rest. We let you think you were in charge. It was easier that way.”

Gwen looked ready to argue the point with Owen but didn’t get the chance as they were interrupted by an alarm sounding on Tosh’s computer.

“ What we got Tosh ?” Owen asked.

“ Weevil. Bute Park.”

“ OK. Gwen with me. If Jack turns up let us know.” Owen said as he grabbed his jacket and headed towards the garage with Gwen following him less than enthusiastically.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Martha sat down next to Tosh who was busy at her workstation sending Owen and Gwen information on the weevil, which appeared to be one they had caught and tagged before as part of Owen’s research.

“ Thanks Tosh, all the information has come through to the PDA OK. We’ve just arrived.” There was a slight pause before Owen continued, “ Tosh, we don’t need to worry about looking for Jack, he’s here. Must have got the alert come through on his wrist strap. ”

“ How does he look Owen ?” Martha asked concerned about her friend.

“ Tired, and would be better if Gwen wasn’t smothering him.” They had spotted Jack as they pulled up to the park, and as soon as Owen had stopped the SUV Gwen had jumped out, run to the Captain and was now hugging him. Owen left his com on open so the girls back in the Hub could hear as he got out of the SUV and headed towards where Jack and Gwen were.

“ For God sake Gwen let the man breath !.....Jack.” Owen acknowledged their leader as he put a hand on Gwen’s shoulder to help Jack prize her off of him. “In case you’ve forgotten Gwen we’ve got a weevil to catch. Joining us Jack ?”

“Don’t want you two having all the fun and seeing as I’m here.” Jack tried to sound his usual self, but to those that knew him, his voice was missing its spark.

“ Well according to this,” Owen was checking the PDA, “our friend should be this way.”

Back in the Hub the girls kept a watchful eye on the teams’ progress; listening in on the teams chat via the coms, as well as tracking them with the computers. While they were monitoring, an alert came up on one of Tosh’s monitors.

“ Problem ?” Martha asked as she noticed the alert as well.

“ There is an energy reading of some sort registering. Just checking the system. It’s not one I recognise.”

“ Is it here in the Hub ?”

“ Yes.” Martha tensed at Tosh’s answer, while Torchwood’s tech continued tapping away quickly at her keyboard. “ Security hasn’t been breached, there’s no sign of rift activity within the Hub, and nothing is showing up on the internal CCTV,” Tosh continued.

“ Do you know where it is ?”

“ It’s coming from the lower levels, trying to pinpoint it...” Tosh’s voice trailed off as her attention was taken by fresh information flashing up on one of the monitors. “...that’s it !”, her voice had an air of excitement about it.

“ What have you found ?” Martha was worried about what they might have to deal with.

“ I’ve found a match for the energy reading, it’s classified with a number rather than a name, 72193k, the same reading has only been recorded once before , that was at...” Tosh hesitated for a fraction of a second, “...Torchwood One.” Tosh scanned down the information quickly filling Martha in as she went. “ It seems there was an incident within the archives/research department. An alien orb was dropped while being stored. The origin of the artefact wasn’t known and the markings on it couldn’t be deciphered. When the orb hit the floor a massive energy reading engulfed the immediate area.”

“ And that energy reading is the same as we are registering now ?” Martha asked Tosh for clarification.

“ Yes .”

“ Does it say if it was harmless or not ?”

“ OK, let me just...right ... it says here that there were four people within the affected area. After the incident routine decontamination was carried out, although there had been no trace of residual energy after the initial readings. The four members of staff were all tested and checked over, but none had suffered any ill effects at all. Follow up checks were due to be carried out but...”

“ But what ?” Martha prompted as Tosh hesitated.

“ Two days later Canary Wharf happened.”

“Ah.” There was a few moments silence as Martha couldn’t help but think of her cousin, Adeola, who had died there, “So the energy is harmless?”

“ As far as we know, but as I said no...oh!”

“ What ?”

“ Of the four people that were involved, two were found amongst the dead at Canary Wharf, one’s body was never found and was listed as missing presumed dead, the fourth was ...Ianto.”

The two women looked at each other.

“ You said the energy reading is coming from the lower levels, whereabouts ?” asked Martha.

As Tosh focused on her computer, tapping away, bringing up new programmes and narrowing down the source of the readings, the energy readings themselves suddenly went haywire, there was a massive spike and then nothing. Within moments Tosh was answering Martha’s question. “ The vaults.”

“ Where exactly in the vaults ?”

“ Number 0107...”

“ Ianto’s draw !”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha and Tosh investigate.

“ Tosh,” Jack’s voice broke through the stunned silence, “ We’re just waiting for Owen to bring the SUV nearer, once we load up the weevil we’ll be on our way back...” An alert sounded in the Hub, and on Jack’s wrist strap, “..or not as the case maybe. Tosh ?”

“ Another weevil Jack, about a mile east of your current position. Coordinates being patched through.” Tosh looked to Martha silently asking if they should mention what was happening in the Hub. Martha shook her head.

“ Thanks Tosh, looks like we’ll be a bit longer.”

“ OK. Do you want me to coordinate from here ?”

“ No it’s OK, just keep an overview for us just in case, thanks.”

“ Sure Jack,” Tosh replied, then muted the coms as she turned to face Martha properly. “ We should tell the others.”

“ We should.” Martha agreed. “ But do you think it’s wise to do it right now ? They are trying to track and capture a dangerous creature, if we tell them that an energy reading has registered and the source appears to be where Ianto’s body is, do you really think they will be totally focused on catching the weevil ? Even if Owen and Gwen keep their minds on what they’re doing, Jacks won’t be totally on the job at hand. I just think it will be better to have some idea of what’s going on when we let the others, and especially Jack, know.”

“ I suppose so.” Tosh didn’t sound too sure but could see Martha’s point.

“ How long until they get back ?”

“ It depends. They’ve got to get there, locate and capture the weevil, deal with any clear up required, then head back here. If it’s all straight forward maybe thirty to forty minutes.”

“ Right , we’ve got that long to find out what’s going on downstairs.” Martha stood as she spoke, pulled out her gun and checked it.

\----------------------------------------------

Tosh and Martha had headed quickly but carefully down to the vaults, scanning all the time for any intruders or anything out of the ordinary. Nothing had shown up and now the two women were standing in the vaults next to draw 0107. Both kept their weapons drawn as Tosh checked her PDA once again.

“ Anything ?” Martha asked.

“ Nothing.”

“ This is definitely the source of the earlier readings ?” Martha looked to Tosh for confirmation.

“ Yes.”

“ We need to...” Martha’s eyes moved their gaze back to the draw containing Ianto, “...take a look.”

Taking a calming breath Martha waited for Tosh to unlock draw 0107. It appeared that Jack had used a personal code to lock Ianto’s draw rather than using the normal ones; consequently Tosh took a few moments longer than usual but it was soon unlocked. Both women trained their guns on the draw. Tosh pocketed her PDA and with one hand holding her gun, the other she used to ease open the draw containing her best friend. A faint gasp left Tosh’s lips as she took in the sight of Ianto’s body covered with Jack’s greatcoat, before she could say anything however, Martha spoke.

“ We need to make sure nothing’s underneath. You remove the coat, I’ll cover you.”

Tosh nodded, and with her free hand she lifted Jack’s coat off of Ianto. Much too both women’s relief the only thing under the coat was the inert body of the young Welshman. Both women let out the breaths of air neither of them had realised they were holding. Tosh got the PDA out of her pocket. After quickly checking the teams’ whereabouts, - it appeared they were still trying to capture the weevil, - she started to scan Ianto’s body and the draw itself. Although her gun was still trained on the now open draw Martha relaxed a little, looking at the body of the young man she barely knew a frown crossed her face.

“ Tosh, didn’t at least one of the wounds show above the neckline of the scrubs ?”

“ Yes. Why ?” Tosh lifted her gaze up from the PDA to focus where Martha was looking at Ianto’s neck. Where previously there had been a deep, angry wound, there was now only a faint red line. Tosh quickly started tapping on the PDA trying to figure out what was going on with her friend. Martha meanwhile was carefully undoing the scrubs at the neck and easing it down to reveal Ianto’s chest. It had been marked diagonally across it with five deep, open wounds, as well as a smaller puncture wound to the centre of the chest, now however, the only sign of what had taken Ianto from them were faint red lines and a small red area where the alien’s talon had stabbed him.

“ What the ..? Tosh !”

Tosh looked up from the PDA and seeing the healed wounds muttered something in Japanese.

“ Anything from the scans ?” Martha asked hoping something had shown up that could explain the sight before them.

“ Nothing that shouldn’t be there. Do you think this has anything to do with Jack ? You know with them being together.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth Tosh knew it was probably a silly thing to say, but right now she was trying to process what she could see in front of her. The only person she knew could heal like that was Jack and if this did have something to do with him, and you worked it through to its logical conclusion, – Jack heals, therefore Ianto heals, Jack dies then comes back, Ianto dies and ...She was clutching at straws, Tosh knew that, but right know she’d take whatever she could get.

“ Sexually transmitted ?” Martha sounded sceptical, “ Well if that’s the case, with Jacks track record there would be a lot more cases like this around !” Both women smirked slightly. “ No, I doubt it’s got anything to do with them being together. You would have noticed it before when Ianto’s been injured. Considering the energy readings that registered it must have something to do with the incident at Torchwood One, but what exactly... We need to get him upstairs to run more in-depth tests than can done down here. Jack’s not going to like it.”

“ I know, but what other option do we have ? We need to find out what’s going on, there’s only so much we can do here. Once in the hub we can utilise everything we have. If we’re doing this we need to do it now,” Tosh had checked on the team again and discovered that they had just caught the weevil. Once witnesses had been dealt with they would be heading back; she and Martha didn’t have long.

“ Let’s get him upstairs and find some answers.”

Tosh deactivated and reversed the cryogenics to Ianto’s draw, they would need his body pliable to be able to take samples. Then she went to get a trolley to transport the Welshman up to the autopsy bay. Returning a few minutes later, Tosh moved the trolley next to the draw and Martha helped her manoeuvre Ianto’s body on to it. With the now empty draw closed, the two women moved the trolley into the lift and headed up to their destination. Tosh was just about to speak when her PDA registered something, taking it out of her pocket to check, her head looked up when she heard Martha gasp, “ Oh my God !”

There was no sudden gasp of air, or flailing of arms, just the faintest rise and fall of Ianto’s chest. A glance was exchanged between the two women before Tosh quickly checked the PDA.

“ Life signs, faint but improving.”

“ Brain activity ?” Martha asked looking back down at the now breathing body.

“ Yes. Showing as similar to a coma patient.”

“ Is there any sigh of alien possession, or other outside forces ?” Martha asked, her UNIT training kicking in. As much as she hoped that this was truly happening, that Ianto had somehow come back, the truth was that this couldn’t be happening without some sort of intervention, and in their current environment the odds were it would be alien.

“ Nothing alien is showing. Just human life signs.” Tosh was managing to keep her voice calm, even though her emotions were in turmoil. Her friend, her best friend had died but was now lying in front of her breathing. Her mind was racing; the scientist doubting, questioning; the friend overwhelmed by the thought of having her confidant back. The scientist won out, as the lift doors opened she looked to Martha and continued, “ I’m pretty sure we aren’t going to have this worked out before they get back, but the quicker we get started the more chance we’ll have something to tell them when they do.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosh and Martha start looking for answers and the others return to the Hub.

 Tosh and Martha had moved Ianto into the autopsy bay, placed him on the cold metal table,(Tosh made a mental note to get a proper bed in there, as having to be treated on an autopsy table was neither comfortable nor particularly reassuring !) and had connected him up to numerous machines. Martha had taken some blood samples and was waiting for the first set of tests to be completed.

“ Did you know ?”

“ Sorry ?” Martha looked over towards Tosh, wondering what she was referring to.

“ Did you know...about the ring and Jack’s coat ?”

 Martha moved to where Tosh was standing next to Ianto, looking down at his left hand.

“ Yes. Jack looked so broken and lost when we left him after we said our goodbyes in the vaults. I was worried about him, so I brought up the CCTV for down there so I could keep an eye on him, and well I saw him put them on Ianto.”

 Tosh continued looking at her friends’ hand. “ Jack really does love him doesn’t he.” It wasn’t a question, but Martha answered anyway.

“ Yes he does. I think for the first time in a very long while Jack let himself fall totally.”

 The two women fell silent for a moment, both lost in thought, before Martha brought them back to the current situation.

“ Tosh, do you have either some blood samples, or previous blood test results I can use as a comparison ?”

“ Sure. There are control samples in the fridge over there...” Tosh pointed to Martha’s left. “..and ..” she moved over to use the bays computer, “..here are Ianto’s medical files including previous blood tests.”

“ Thanks.” Martha said as she took Tosh’s place in front of the monitor.

“ If there’s anything you can’t find or can’t get access to just say.” Tosh said as she returned her attention to the Bekaran scanner she had been using on Ianto.

 Both women were concentrating on their tasks when the sound of Owen’s voice filled the empty central area of the Hub.

“ It’s like the Mary Celeste in here. Tosh, Martha?...What the hell ?” Owen had noticed the beeping of the monitor and hurried toward his domain calling out to the two women again. Reaching the railing, Owen looked down into the autopsy bay, “ What the fuck is going on ?!”

“ Owen.” It was Tosh who acknowledged him.

“ Well ?” Owen had come down the stairs and was heading towards where his once dead, but now unconscious teammate lay. “ Care to explain how teaboy is registering life signs and...” having reached the autopsy table Owen was now staring at the healed chest “...seems to have hardly any signs of injury ?”

“ There was an energy reading in the vaults, specifically the source was Ianto’s draw.”

“ Why the hell didn’t you tell us about it and wait until we got back ! For fuck sake it could have been anything, - could still be anything !” Owen was not impressed.

“ We’re not stupid Owen !” Tosh was annoyed. “ I ran it through the system, checked for intruders, it was clear and the energy matched a harmless one recorded at Torchwood One.”

“ Nothing about that place was harmless.” Owen said. While listening to Tosh’s explanation he checked the monitor and its readouts.

“ I thought we should check it out as soon as possible.” Martha said, not wanting Tosh to take the blame, after all she had been the one to push for them to investigate what was going on before Jack’s return in particular, - oh no Jack. “ Where’s Jack ? I thought he was with you.”

“ He’s putting the other weevil in the cell, oh and Gwen’s gone to get some coffee.” Owen informed them a little distractedly. He was focusing on a readout from the monitor, “This is reading as if he’s in a coma. Was he healed when you opened the draw or has it happened since the cryo was turned off ?” The medic in Owen was kicking in. “ Oh, I presume you’ve checked for alien possession ?” he added matter-of-factly.

“ Of course. There was nothing out of the ordinary...”

“ Except for the fact teaboy was dead and now he’s not !” Owen interjected sarcastically.

 Tosh gave him an annoyed look before continuing. “..He was healed when we opened the draw, but he didn’t start breathing until we were bringing him up here in the lift. Here are the results of the tests we’ve managed to do so far, both here and down in the vaults.” Tosh handed Owen a collection of readouts to study. “ Martha has taken some blood samples and is waiting for the first set of tests to come through.”

“ Hmm...” Owen was giving the information Tosh had just given him a quick look through. “ You’ve considered that it could have something to do with Jack I suppose ?”

“ Yes we did, but we thought it unlikely, there would be more evidence with Jack’s history, and as for Ianto surely you would have noticed something when he’s been hurt? Rapid healing or something.” Martha said to Owen.

“ I guess, unless it was something that didn’t kick in until teaboy died ?” Owen wondered, then thinking about what Tosh had said earlier, he continued, “ You said the energy reading matched one recorded at Torchwood One. What do we know about it exactly ?”

 Before Tosh or Martha had a chance to answer, Jack’s furious voice echoed around the Hub.

“ Where is he ? What have you done with him ?”

“ Shit! This is not going to be good.” Owen remarked as he looked from Martha to Tosh, then to where their Captain was coming down the stairs into the autopsy bay. Jack’s eyes were focused on the body lying on the cold metal table in the centre of the room.

“ I told you to leave him !” Jack was angry; he hadn’t wanted anyone else to touch Ianto. No autopsy he had told them, he didn’t want his beautiful Welshman marked any more than he already was. Jack didn’t register anything around him as he headed to where his lover lay, his focus was solely on Ianto’s face. Jack reached the autopsy table and froze as the sights and sounds suddenly seemed to register with him. The rhythm of a heartbeat reaching his ears via the beeping of the monitor. The sight of untarnished skin came into vision as Jack’s gaze moved down to take in Ianto’s bare chest. Jack moved his hand as if to touch Ianto’s, hesitating a moment before placing it on top of the Welshman’s left hand, his warm hand! What the ...Jack’s mind was suddenly racing trying to make sense of what was in front of him. He must be dreaming,- hallucinating, - it wasn’t real,- it couldn’t be, Ianto had died, Jack had reluctantly said his goodbyes, he’d held him, he’d kissed him....no, no it couldn’t be that, could it ?...Jack’s emotions were in turmoil. There was fear, fear this wasn’t real, fear that he had done this, and in the process cursed the man he loved to be like him. The fear was eased by joy, joy that his Welshman was breathing again, apparently alive. Then there was the total love for the man lying in front of him, and also confusion as to what was happening and how? Finally anger was seeping into Jack’s thoughts, anger that something had obviously happened in the Hub, and to the man who owned his heart, and yet he hadn’t been told about any of it. He was the head of Torchwood damn it, he needed to know what was going on with his team and in their base. It was this growing anger at being kept in the dark that laced Jack’s voice as he spoke, eyes not moving from where their gaze was fixed on Ianto.

“ Someone had better start talking, and have a damn good explanation as to what the hell is going on !”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls tell the others what they know.

“ Well ?” Jacks voice was less harsh, but he wanted, no, needed to know what was going on.

“ Don't look at me. I’ve only just got here.” Owen held up his hands as if surrendering.

Jack stared at Tosh and Martha waiting for an explanation. It was Tosh who decided to bite the bullet and started to explain.

“ There was an energy reading in the vaults,” holding up her hand to stop Jack’s imminent interruption Tosh continued, “ Before you say anything Jack, I know we should have told you as soon as something abnormal registered, but we wanted to have some idea of what it was first. I didn’t recognise the energy reading so ran it through the computer. The energy matched one recorded at Torchwood One and it had been classed as harmless. There was no sign of intruders, just the energy reading which spiked then disappeared.”

“ Once you had identified it why didn’t you contact us then ?” Jack asked. He was still holding Ianto’s hand which was grounding and calming him.

“ Tosh pinpointed the source of the reading as being Ianto’s draw,” Martha took over the explanation knowing that, although Tosh had agreed, it had been her decision not to tell the others and specifically Jack, until after they had checked out what was going on in the vault. “ You were in the middle of catching a weevil. Can you honestly say that if we had told you there was something going on with Ianto’s draw you would have had your full concentration on what you were doing ? I wasn’t risking yours or the others safety.” Martha had kept her gaze firmly on the Captains, daring him to challenge her.

Jack knew that Martha was right. If he had known what was happening there was no way that he would have been totally focused on catching the weevil, and the chances of something going wrong would have been highly likely.

“ You were right not to say anything under the circumstances, and I’m sorry for the way I came barging in here.” Jack said apologetically. “It’s just...”

Martha moved next to Jack and put a reassuring hand on his arm as acceptance of his apology. He gave her a faint smile in return, then turned his thoughts to what had been said during the explanation.

“ You said the energy was the same as one recorded in London, what exactly do we know about that ?”

“ I only skimmed the basic information so we had some idea what we could be dealing with.” Tosh began to reply going over to the bays computer, opening a fresh window and accessing what they had of Torchwood One records. “ The energy reading was classified with the number 72193k. There was an incident within the archive/research department. An alien orb was dropped while being stored and when it hit the floor a massive energy reading engulfed the immediate area. The energy registered for 30 seconds then disappeared. Afterwards there was no trace of it at all. Routine decontamination was carried out and the four members of staff that had been in the affected area were all given a clean bill of health after medicals. Follow up checks were due, but the Battle of Canary Wharf happened two days later. Two of those caught up in the orb incident were found amongst the dead after the Battle, one was listed as missing presumed dead and the other one was Ianto.” Tosh looked at Jack, as did Martha and Owen who, while listening to Tosh, had been studying a particular read out from the scanner.

Jack visibly tensed, his hold on Ianto’s hand tightening, but before anyone could say anything the alarm signalling the cogwheel door opening sounded, followed by Gwen’s rather cheery voice.

“ I got some pastries to go with the coffee. Thought we could all do with a treat.” Entering the Hub, Gwen put the drinks and bag containing the pastries down at her workstation then called out to see where everyone was. Hearing Owen shout that they were in the autopsy bay Gwen rushed over.

“ Is everything alright ?”Gwen asked as she approached the railings.

“ It’s more than alright.” Jack said just loud enough for Martha, who was nearest, to hear.

“ Oh my God ! What’s going on ?” Gwen had noticed Ianto’s body and was coming down the steps leading into the autopsy bay.

“ Well it appears that teaboy here has decided not to stay dead.”

“ How ?” questioned Gwen as she looked from Ianto to Jack.

“ That’s what we are trying to figure out.” Tosh said before going on to answer the unasked question that Gwen’s look between Ianto and Jack obliviously implied. “ We’re almost certain this has nothing to do with Jack and Ianto being together. Look, lets go and sort out the drinks and pastries and I’ll fill you in on what we know at the moment.” Tosh went over to Gwen, and the pair of them headed up to the main area of the Hub.

“ Nice one Tosh.” Owen said, thankful that Gwen had left.

“ We need answers.” Jack said, looking up at the two medics. “You’re sure this isn’t to do with me ?”

“ As sure as we can be at the moment. I would say the odds are it has something to do with what happened at One. The more information we can get about what happened, and exactly what that artefact was, the better.” said Martha.

“ I’ll get Tosh on to it, see what she can dig up.”

“ And while she’s at it see what she can find out about the others involved. If this energy is the reason Ianto here has come back, why didn’t the others ?” Owen asked as he adjusted one of the monitors on Ianto.

“ Come on, coffee is getting cold.” Gwen called down to them.

“ I’ll stay here. You two go up.” Jack told Martha and Owen.

“ Do you really think Gwen is going to let you stay here ?” Owen gave Jack a knowing look, “ We also need to keep her occupied and out of the way while we try and work out what’s going on, and you know she’ll only take orders without arguing, too much anyway, from you.”

Jack knew Owen was right, but he didn’t want to let go of Ianto or leave him, even for a few minutes. Knowing Jack’s reluctance was to do with the unconscious Welshman, Martha tried to reassure him.

“ I’ll stay here with Ianto. You two go up, have something to eat and drink, and Tosh can tell you the rest of what happened while you were out.” Seeing that Jack was still reluctant to leave, Martha thought she’d change tack. “ And anyway you’ll be no use to Ianto when he wakes up if you’ve made yourself ill by not taking care of yourself and not eating.”

Jack took in the look Martha gave him and suddenly had the feeling she was channelling a little of her mother, Francine, - now there was a woman not to get on the wrong side of !

“ Well ?” Martha looked at Jack, noticing a small smile. “ What is it ?”

“ Just thinking. You are definitely your mothers daughter !”

“ Oi !” Martha playfully hit Jack’s arm. “ So...drink ? Something to eat ?”

“ Ok, but if anything...”

“ You’ll be the first to know.” Martha reassured her friend, and watched as Jack gave Ianto’s hand a gentle squeeze, then left with Owen, heading up towards where the others were.

Instead of joining the rest straight away, Jack headed to the kitchen to get a bottle of water – he really couldn’t face drinking coffee. Once he’d got himself a bottle, Jack went to join the others where they were sitting around Tosh and Gwen’s workstations. Gwen motioned for him to sit next to her, but Jack declined, preferring to lean against Tosh’s station. He picked one of the remaining pastries and began eating while Tosh explained what had happened when Martha and herself had reached Ianto’s draw in the vaults.

“ So he was healed when you opened the draw ?” Gwen checked, receiving a ‘yes’ as confirmation from Tosh, Gwen carried on. “ Couldn’t it be alien possession ?”

“ Always a possibility, but the girls aren’t amateurs. They did the relevant checks and from the scans I’ve seen Ianto’s just Ianto. The only weird thing is he was dead and now he’s healed and breathing. Mind you, even that’s not really weird around here!” Owen chipped in.

“ Like Owen said, we checked for any other presence and Ianto was clear. Although he was healed when the draw was opened, Ianto didn’t register any life signs or breathe until we were moving him up to the autopsy bay. Once there we were starting to investigate when you returned.”

“ Ok. The odds are this has something to do with what happened at One, so Tosh, could you please find out as much as you can about exactly what occurred. See what you can dig up about the artefact involved, and find out everything you can about the other three members of staff that were involved. Thanks.” Jack was in Captain mode. Having given Tosh instructions he turned to Owen. “ Can you and Martha run every check, test and scan you can think of. See if you can find anything that could explain what’s happened.”

“ Sure thing Jack.” Owen left to rejoin Martha.

“ What about me ?” Gwen asked as Tosh began trawling through information.

“ You can get on with that backlog of paperwork on your desk.” Jack nodded toward a pile of files on her workstation.

“ But...” Gwen wasn’t too happy about having to do paperwork.

“ There’s nothing else we can do at the moment with regard to Ianto. Hopefully the others will come up with something soon.” Jack turned and headed down to the autopsy bay, reaching his lovers side he took hold of his hand once more.

Martha appeared to be looking at some test results, while Owen was using a different scanner to examine Ianto, moving around his body to get a complete reading.

“ Am I going to be in the way ?” Jack asked.

“ If I said yes would you move ?” Owen asked back.

“ No.”

“ Then why ask !” Owen shook his head as he manoeuvred around Jack to finish the latest scan.

During the next hours the rift was thankfully quiet, and everyone was busy with their various tasks. Gwen actually doing paperwork, all be it slowly but it was being done. Tosh going through any relevant information that was available, and some that wasn’t – UNIT really did need to upgrade their software ! Martha and Owen did tests, took samples, and ran scans, while Jack sat next to Ianto holding his hand and talking to him.

“ Come on Ianto, come back to me. Let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours and hear those beautiful Welsh vowels. You know I’m nothing without you. I need you Ianto. I love you.” Jack lifted his lovers hand and placed a gentle kiss to it. “ Hey, maybe I should try the sleeping beauty trick, you know, give you a kiss.”. Jack knew it was a cliché, but memories of brining Ianto back after Lisa had thrown him across the Hub came to mind. He knew the last kiss he had placed on his lovers lips had been too little too late, he hadn’t felt the connection, the spark, like he had that night. Jack suddenly had the feeling that this time it would work. That he would be able to bring his lover back from the seemingly impenetrable sleep he was currently in. Leaning over, Jack whispered “ I love you,” before joining his and Ianto’s lips in a tender loving kiss. After a moment Jack felt slight pressure as the kiss was returned, pulling away slightly to see gorgeous blue eyes open and lock on to his, a dazzling smile crossed the Captains face as the beautiful Welsh voice he loved reached his ears.

“ Careful that’s harassment sir!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's awake.

“ Jack ?” Ianto took in the sight before him. The dazzling smile couldn’t hide the tear filled eyes and the haunted, tired face. “ Jack...Jack, it’s ok...”

“ I lost you.” Jack said quietly as he cupped Ianto’s cheek with one hand, while still keeping hold of the Welshman’s hand with his other one.

“ It’s ok, I’m here...I’m ok,” Ianto tried to reassure his lover. Then the words Jack had spoken seemed to sink in. He had said ‘lost you’...not, I thought I lost you, or I nearly lost you, but ‘I lost you’. 

“ Jack, what do you mean ‘you lost me’?” Ianto wasn’t sure he wanted to know. He kept his eyes fixed on Jack’s, waiting for a reply.

“ You died.” Ianto barely heard Jack.

“ I...how?...Oh god, please tell me you didn’t use a glove, not after last time.” Ianto’s breathing became rapid, and his heart beat faster, as he feared what had brought him back.

Owen and Martha had seen the readings on the monitors change as Ianto had regained consciousness, however they hadn’t approached, not wanting to interrupt the reunion. Now though, with Ianto becoming distressed, they moved towards their patient. Their intervention, however, wasn’t required as Jack reassured his lover.

“ I promise it wasn’t a glove.” Jack was now holding Ianto’s face in both hands, a thumb gently stroking a cheek, blue eyes fixed on blue, nothing but love and reassurance shining from the Captain’s eyes calming his young Welshman. The pair were caught in a world of their own. So much being said without words through tender touches and expressive eyes. The spell was broken as Owen spoke.

“ Now you’re awake we need to check you over, and someone had better tell the girls.”

“ I’m not leaving him.” Jack said in a tone that broke no argument.

“ I’ll go.” Martha said as she moved from beside Owen. “ It’s good to have you back Ianto.” Martha smiled as she passed the reunited couple and headed up to the main area of the Hub to tell Tosh and Gwen the good news.

“ Whether you stay or not Harkness, I really do need to give ‘Lazarus’ here the once over, so if you could put him down for a minute...”

“ If I have to.” Jack reluctantly pulled away from the oh too inviting lips he had once again captured in a loving kiss. Sitting back down, Jack took hold of Ianto’s hand once again and entwined their fingers. Ianto moved to look at their joined hands having noticed the feel of something on his own, but before he could take in the glint of gold and the realisation it was from his hand, a shriek resonated through the Hub.

“ I think Martha just told them.” Owen commented as he came to stand next to Ianto, pulling out his pen torch from his white coat pocket, and beginning to check the Welshman’s eyes. The sound of heels clattering hurriedly across the Hub and down the stairs confirmed the medics’ observation.

“ Ianto !” Tosh was beaming. Reaching her best friends side , she hesitated for a fraction of a second, before leaning over and hugging him the best she could, considering he was still attached to monitors.

“ Oh Ianto, I am so glad you’re back.” Tosh said, pulling back from the hug, smiling brightly at him, tears of joy glistening in her eyes.

“ Thanks Tosh, I’m glad to be back.” Ianto smiled reassuringly at his friend.

The relieved group in the autopsy bay were joined by a smiling Martha, and a less than enthusiastic Gwen. The latter managed a half hearted smile and a ‘glad you’re ok’.

“ Is that it !” The annoyed voice didn’t belong to Jack or Ianto, but to Owen.

“ What do you mean ?” Gwen asked abruptly, unhappy at Owen’s tone.

“ I mean he died saving you and all you can say is ‘glad you’re ok’!” Jack and Ianto’s hold of each other’s hand tightened as Owen spoke.

Gwen glanced around the group. “ Thank you Ianto,” her voice sounded flat, devoid of emotion, no feeling of gratitude for what her countryman had done.

“ For ?” Owen prompted.

“ For saving me.” Gwen’s mobile rang. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to ‘escape’, she quickly pulled it from her pocket. Checking the caller ID Gwen answered the call. As she headed back to the main Hub area deep in conversation, Gwen was oblivious to the incredulous looks of her teammates.

“ That bloody woman !” Owen said exasperated by Gwen’s attitude. Turning his attention back to Ianto the medic continued, “ Right, let’s get on with things shall we ?”

“ I’d better get back to work.” Tosh leant over, gave Ianto a quick kiss on the cheek. She reiterated how pleased she was he had returned to them, and then headed back up to the main part of the Hub.

Jack was evidently staying exactly where he was, so Owen and Martha set to work, manoeuvring around the Captain. Martha took a fresh blood sample and asked Ianto how he felt. The Archivist informed her his muscles ached, as did his head and he was feeling a little tired. Owen ran a scanner over the Welshman. While doing this he asked Ianto basic questions, such as; his name, date of birth, family details, who was the current Prime Minister, what year it was, what was the last thing he remembered, etc... Ianto answered them all correctly and without hesitation. The last thing he remembered was the alien lunging at him after he had pushed Gwen out of the way. Jack shivered at the all too recent memory of seeing Ianto’s motionless, blood covered body being worked on by Owen and Martha, even though it had already been too late to save him.

“ Jack.” It was Ianto’s voice bringing him back to the present.

“ Sorry.” Jack looked apologetically at his lover who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“ Ok, you have a clean bill of health.” Owen said, looking up from the results of the tests he and Martha had just done on Ianto. “The sore muscles and headache are a result of the cryo procedure. Tommy complains about the same when we wake him up, so that’s nothing to worry about. As for the tiredness, that’s not surprising either considering what your body has been through. There doesn’t seem to be any mental or physical problems. Obviously, considering the circumstances, we are going to be closely monitoring you, at least until we can work out how you came back, and to make sure nothing shows up at a later date. Before you ask Jack, with regard to Ianto’s little come back trick, we are still running some tests and accumulating data from the ones we’ve already done.”

“ Thanks Owen. How long until all the results and analysis are complete ?” With Ianto now awake and able to fill them in on what happened at Torchwood One, along with whatever Tosh had managed to find and Owen and Martha’s results, Jack was hopeful that what had happened to Ianto could be explained soon. 

“ Shouldn’t be more than an hour tops.” Owen checked with Martha, who nodded her agreement.

“ If you’ve finished poking and prodding me, can I get up ?” Ianto asked hopefully.

“ Sure. Let me take these monitors off you” Martha answered as she began removing the sensors attached to Ianto’s chest. “ We will need to keep regular checks on you, and if you feel unwell or ‘different’ in any way at all, you must tell either Owen or myself.” Martha looked up at her patient making sure he understood.

“ Yes Ma’am.” Ianto answered. His serious tone given away by the smile in his eyes. Martha smiled , moving back to consult with Owen once her task was completed, giving her friend and his lover some privacy.

Once both medics were out of ear shot, Ianto turned to face his Captain. Lifting their joined hands and turning them slightly so the band of golden metal could be seen. Ianto looked from the ring on his left hand, up into the blue eyes he loved so much. “ Jack ?”

There was a moments silence as Jack tried to place his thoughts and feelings in order. Knowing what he wanted to say, but not sure how to without rambling and it not making sense. Gaining strength from the love flowing from his lovers eyes Jack began to speak, hoping against hope that he didn’t make a complete idiot of himself !

“ I had it all planned. I was going to sweep you off your feet with a special evening. One you’d never forget. Dinner was arranged. I’d had the ring made a few weeks ago. Everything was going to be perfect, and then you ...you died, and so did the best part of me. I needed you to know just what you mean to me, that I belong to you now and forever.” The usually unflappable Captain was suddenly becoming nervous. Those nerves subsided as Ianto lent up and caressed his cheek, not breaking eye contact with the immortal.

“ I love you so much Ianto. With you I’m complete. You are my heart and soul. I never want to be without you. Ianto Jones, will you marry me ?” 

Ianto continued to gaze into the impossibly blue eyes of his lover, they were radiating so much love, but there was a hint of fear and concern about what the next few minutes would bring. Leaning forward, Ianto placed a chaste kiss on his lovers’ lips before pulling back a little.

“ Jack, I love you so much, but are you sure ? Things have changed. We have no idea how I’m here, what if...”

“ I don’t care how you’re here. The miracle is that you are here, and we have a chance that I thought had been taken from us. Whatever we find out about how this happened, and what it might mean, won’t change the simple fact that I love you Ianto Jones, and I want to spend as long as we have as your husband. So...?”

There was no doubting Jacks love. It seeped into every word he said, every touch and look he gave Ianto. He took in what Jack had said, and was bowled over by the intensity of the love coming from the immortal. A smile grew on the young Welshman’s face as he answered.

“ Yes Cariad. Yes, I would love to marry you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha and Ianto talk a little and there’s a rift alarm.

“ Yes ?” Jack wanted to be certain.

“ Yes.” Ianto leant in and kissed his Captain.

As Jack responded, and the kiss began to move from chaste to heated, the rift alarm sounded. Reluctantly separating, Jack rested his forehead against Ianto’s, not wanting to lose the intimate contact.

“ Rift debris in Tremorfa Park. Two objects. Largest is approximately two foot square.” Tosh’s voice came over the internal comms.

“ Ok Tosh,” Jack sighed as he pulled back a little from Ianto. “ I’ll be there in a minute. Gwen could you and Owen get one of the larger containment boxes from storage please, and I’ll meet you at the SUV.” Jack looked over to where Owen was standing. The doctor acknowledged Jack, exchanged his white coat for his leather jacket and started to head up to join Gwen, before going down to storage with her.

“ You’ll find a suitable container, bottom row, aisle B, section 3,” Ianto told Owen as the medic went past.

“ Ever efficient.” Jack gave Ianto a small smile.

“ Just don’t like the idea of them rummaging around in the storage area.” Ianto shrugged his shoulders a little.

“ I don’t remember you worrying about us ‘rummaging’ around down there!”

“ Jack !” Ianto couldn’t help the slight blush that crossed his face, as memories of he and Jack ‘rummaging’ in the storage room came to mind.

The smile that crossed Jack’s face was one Martha, who was looking on, hadn’t thought she’d see again on the Captain. It was stunning. However, it lasted all to brief a time as a conflicted look crossed Jack’s face. He had to go and help deal with the rift debris, but he didn’t want to leave his newly returned lover.

Ianto read the Captains expression. He didn’t want Jack to go either, but he knew Torchwood’s leader was needed.

“ You have to go Jack. They need you.”

“ And you don’t ?” Jack pouted a little.

“ I’ll always need you, Cariad,” Ianto cupped Jack’s face, “ but right now duty calls. I’ll be here when you get back, I’m not going anywhere.” The faintest of kisses in reassurance touched Jack’s lips.

“ Tosh and I will keep an eye on him.” Martha said as she moved nearer the couple.

“ I won’t be long.” Jack said knowing he couldn’t keep delaying; he gently squeezed Ianto’s hand before releasing it, and then headed off to speak with Tosh, before joining the others in the garage.

Once the Captain was out of sight, Martha noticed Ianto seemed to visibly deflate a little and began to shiver.

“ You OK ?” Martha was concerned that events were catching up with Ianto and that shock could be setting in.

“ Just cold.”

“ Here.” Martha wrapped a blanket around the shoulders of the Welshman, who was now sitting up on the autopsy table, and quickly checked for any signs of shock, pleased when she found none.

“ Thanks.” Ianto said as he pulled the blanket a little tighter around himself.

“ Congratulations by the way.” Martha smiled as she motioned to the ring on Ianto’s left hand. “ Been quite a day.”

“ You could say that.”

Silence fell across the autopsy bay as its occupants found themselves lost in thought. It was Martha’s voice that broke the quiet.

“ I’m a good listener if you want to talk.”

“ I’m not much of a talker.”

“ Maybe not, but you were dead and now you’re not. That’s got to be...”

“ Weird.., amazing.., confusing.., terrifying.” Ianto looked up and Martha could see a maelstrom of emotions behind his eyes. “ How ?” Ianto didn’t need to elaborate, Martha knew exactly what the young man was asking. She wished she had a definitive answer for him, but she didn’t so Martha said what she could.

“ We’re working on that. Tosh is doing research. We’ve got tests running. They should be complete by the time the others get back. Then we can put our heads together and get some answers.” Putting a reassuring hand on Ianto’s, Martha noticed that, although he had stopped shivering, the young man was still cold to the touch. “ You need to warm up some more. I prescribe a shower and warm clothing.” Smiling slightly, Martha moved away from Ianto so he had room to stand.

“ Sounds like a good idea.” Ianto agreed, hoping a hot shower would not only warm him up, but also help ease his aching muscles. Moving off the autopsy table, Ianto found himself reaching out to grab hold of Martha as his legs gave way a little beneath him.

“ Whoa! You’re ok, I’ve got you.” Martha held the young Welshman as he tried to stand.

“ Sorry.” Ianto apologised for virtually falling onto Martha.

“ Nothing to apologise for. You haven’t used your muscles for a few days, and they’re sore from the cryo. Here, let me give you a hand.” Martha moved round to Ianto’s side and helped steady him.

“ Thanks.”

“ That’s ok. So, which way was it to the showers again ?”

Ianto briefly toyed with the idea of using the shower in Jack’s bunker, but then thought better of it, not fancying the idea of negotiating the ladder at the moment. Instead they headed towards the locker room and the showers in there.

Tosh looked up as she heard the pair enter the central area of the Hub. Concerned as she noticed that Ianto was in need of some support, she asked if anything was wrong.

“ Legs are a bit weak that’s all. Nothing to worry about.” Ianto said, putting his best friends mind at rest. “ How are the team doing ?”

“ Alright. They shouldn’t be too long.”

“ I’d better make it a quick shower then, so I can try to have some coffee ready for when they get back.”

The smile that crossed Tosh’s face was almost as bright as Jacks had been earlier. Ianto couldn’t help but laugh at the look of pure pleasure on Tosh’s face at the mere mention of him making coffee !

\--------------------------------------

 

The alarm signalling someone coming up from the garage, along with Owen’s less than dulcet tones marked the teams return.

“ How hard is it ? I mean all you had to do was put on the gloves and grab hold where you were told, but no...”

“ How was I supposed to know that would happen ?”

“ You didn’t that’s the point ! Take precautions, handle with care. Not just grab the thing any old way and gloveless !”

“ Like you haven’t made mistakes !” Gwen threw back at the medic.

“ Now, now children !” Jack tried to lighten the mood as he followed the bickering pair into the Hub.

“ It’s alright for you Harkness, you’re not covered in this... this..”

“ I’d probably go with gunge, blue fluorescent gunge.” Jack chipped in as he looked at his two team members. Both had been splashed rather substantially in the gunge, when Gwen had triggered what appeared to be a booby trap, on the larger piece of rift debris they had been collecting.

“ I take it from the lack of any major concern the ‘gunge’ isn’t toxic.” Tosh commented, succeeding in stifling a laugh.

“ It’s harmless. Just meant as a rather sticky and smelly deterrent.” Jack informed Tosh, as he deposited the small containment box he had been carrying, next to the larger one Owen and Gwen had put on the table near to her workstation.

“ I would suggest getting cleaned up fairly quickly, before it starts to harden.” The gorgeous welsh voice had Jack turning at such speed he was lucky not to get whiplash! As it was, the Captain couldn’t help but stare at the sight approaching them. His fiancé, - that sounded so good he thought,- hair still damp from a shower, was wearing black jeans that hugged Ianto’s delectable body in all the right places, a t-shirt and a deep red, almost burgundy hoodie. Boy he looked HOT ! Instead of joining the group around Tosh’s workstation, Ianto moved up to the kitchen, and in the process gave Jack a view that could only be described as sinful !

“ Put your tongue away and stop drooling Harkness !” Owen chide the Captain.

“ Sorry, what ?”

“ Never mind.” Owen shook his head. “Right I’m going to get cleaned up.”

Owen and Gwen headed down to shower and change. Jack checked with Martha about how Ianto was. She told him that Ianto was still a bit cold, hence the casual, warmer clothing, and his legs had been a little shaky. Other than that he was doing well. Jack also asked both Martha and Tosh how the research and tests were going. They replied that they were ready to present their findings so far. Jack thanked them and asked if they could prepare the conference room, while he went to help Ianto in the kitchen. As Jack headed up to the where his lover was, Martha and Tosh exchanged a look that said they knew exactly the kind of ‘help’ Jack would be giving Ianto !

Twenty minutes later, a slightly ruffled Welshman with kiss swollen lips, and a rather satisfied looking Captain, joined the rest of the team in the conference room. After handing round the coffee and biscuits, which he had brought in with him, Ianto took his usual seat to Jack’s right. After taking a sip of his coffee, and giving Ianto a smile of thanks and reassurance, Jack began to address the team.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team try to figure out what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just wouldn’t get started, and then when it did I fear it turned into an incoherent ramble ! So major apologies if this makes no sense at all !

Ianto sat impassively listening to proceedings. After Jack had said a few words he handed over to Martha. She went through, mainly for Ianto’s benefit, the events that had happened up to his revival in the autopsy bay. Martha had mentioned an energy reading being the reason that she and Tosh had gone down to his draw in the vaults to investigate. Ianto wondered for a moment why Martha hadn’t elaborated about the reading. Then he reasoned that was more Tosh’s line of expertise, and from the file in front of his best friend it appeared she would, at some point, take up the briefing. 

“ For now Martha, thanks. We’ll come back to you and Owen for more on the medical side a bit later. First though, I asked Tosh to find out as much as she could about the energy reading, and any other relevant facts that she might turn up in the process. So, over to you Tosh.” 

“ Ok, well, when the energy registered in the vault I didn’t recognise it, so I ran it through the computer. Only one match came up, at Torchwood One. They classified it with a number, 72193k, and it was a perfect match for the energy reading that we had recorded originating in Ianto’s draw...”

As Ianto listened to his friend and colleague his mind was trying to process what he was hearing. Something was there at the back of his mind. If only he could get past the more intrusive memories of Canary Wharf. There was something, just before all hell had broken loose... 

Tosh hesitated for a moment, uncertain how Ianto would react to what she was about to remind him of.

“ Two days before the Battle of Canary Wharf...” The tech continued, Ianto’s mask remained fixed. “...there was an incident in the archive/research department...”

Ianto pushed back the resurfacing memories of the Battle, and finally ‘grabbed’ the elusive memory he had been searching.

“ The orb.” Ianto’s quiet voice interrupting Tosh mid flow.

“ Ianto ?” Jack gave his lover a questioning look.

“ The orb.” Ianto’s voice was stronger. “ The incident, was when James dropped the alien orb.”

Tosh quickly checked the file she had open in front of her.

“ James Malloy ?” she asked, looking to Ianto for confirmation.

“ Yes. James was one of the researchers. He was supposed to be returning the orb to its containment box, but typical James he couldn’t just simply put it away. He was trying to be flash, said it looked like an alien cricket ball, all be it slightly larger. Anyway, he started spinning it up into the air, and of course the inevitable happened and he dropped it. When the orb hit the floor a halo of silver, changing to blue light surrounded it for a moment, then radiated outwards before disappearing. It all happened quickly.”

“ The energy reading lasted 30 seconds.” Tosh clarified, before Ianto continued to say what he remembered of the incident.

“ There were indentations on the orb, and they also glowed when it hit the floor, though they gave out a golden light that stopped when the other light did. The area went into lockdown. Routine decontamination was carried out. Medicals were done, and we were given the all clear as nothing out of the ordinary showed up. Follow up checks were due, but obviously circumstances intervened.”

“ Something else you’ve kept hidden.” Gwen didn’t keep the disdain from her voice.

“ Gwen !” Jack’s voice was full of barely restrained anger, and if looks could kill, Owen would have been busy writing out a death certificate.

“ What ? It’s true. Lisa. Now this. What else ? How many more times are you going to let him get away with things ?” Gwen wasn’t going to miss an opening like this to chip away at Ianto and the others trust in him.

“ How about as many times as you’ve got away with things, ‘cos in that case Ianto is good to go for a fair old while yet.” Owen retorted.

“ What’s that supposed to mean ?” Gwen turned on Owen.

“ Figure it out.” Owen couldn’t be doing with this. Yes, Lisa had been a terrible mistake, but Ianto had proved himself over and over again since, and had worked to earn their trust back. Of course Owen knew why Gwen was doing it, he just wished she’d get into her head that discrediting Ianto wasn’t going to work. On top of which Jack just wasn’t interested in her.

Martha watched the exchange and observed the others around the table. She had no idea who Lisa was, but from the reactions, she got the impression that whatever had happened wasn’t good. Tosh was tense, Jack’s anger was growing by the second and Ianto seemed to be withdrawing into himself. ‘Shit’, Martha thought, she had to stop this, before they ‘lost’ Ianto.

“ I’m sure Ianto didn’t deliberately hide this incident from you. The traumatic events of the ‘Battle’ a mere two days later, would have overridden, and pushed the memories of the orb incident to the deepest recess of Ianto’s mind. Only emerging due to the current situation.” Martha hoped she had done enough to ease the tension a little at least.

Gwen snorted her disbelief, but for once stopped herself from saying more.

“ After we’ve finished here Gwen, report to my office.” Jack’s tone was one not to argue with. His anger was clear to see, as was his concern at the way Ianto had begun to withdraw into himself at the mention of Lisa, and the reminder of his betrayal. Jack wanted to pull Ianto into his arms and reassure his lover, but they had a rule about intimacy in front of the team,- earlier in the autopsy bay had been a rare exception to that rule due to extreme circumstances. The best he could do at the moment, was to squeeze his lovers thigh under the table in comfort and support, along with a look of love and concern directed at his Welshman. Fixing his gaze on his Captains eyes, Ianto found the lifeline he needed to escape being pulled under by memories.

“ Ianto, you said there were indentations on the orb. I found a report that mentioned markings that couldn’t be deciphered, were those the indentations or were they two separate things ? You see there is no mention specifically of indentations in the information I’ve managed to retrieve, although quite a lot of Ones system was corrupted and it could be part of the lost data. Do you remember any of the details ?” It was Tosh getting them back on track. 

“ It was a mixture of surface writing and indentations. James thought it was merely decorative, I got the impression it was more likely a form of writing.” Ianto answered his friend.

“ Really ?” Tosh was intrigued.

“ I don’t have anything to corroborate the theory, just a feeling I got. The indentations reminded me slightly of hieroglyphics.”

“ I don’t suppose you remember any of the ‘markings’ ?”

“ Possibly.” Ianto wasn’t 100% sure though. Yes his memory was virtually eidetic, but this had been buried deep and he hadn’t actually had much contact with the orb. Giving it not much more than a glance, as James had started to examine it.

“ Good, that’s something you two can work on tomorrow. Anything else Tosh?” Jack asked.

“ From the information I have retrieved, the orb was made of a metallic like substance. Nothing like it had been found before, but traces similar to iron, tungsten and alloy 1090, were all found in the analysis that was run on it. With those kind of elements in its makeup, you’d expect it to be quite heavy, but it appears to have been surprisingly light. The analysis also showed slightly different readings for the centre of the orb, but I haven’t found any more information with regard to that. Not sure if that’s because it’s part of the lost data, or because that part of the testing hadn’t been done yet. From the information I’ve managed to access there is nothing to imply the orb was dangerous. There is also no record of anything else similar appearing on Earth. As for the energy that it released, it had no effect on any of the equipment in the area, so it appears not to have an electrical element.” Tosh stopped for a moment and took a mouthful of coffee, it was virtually cold but she was not wasting even a sip of Ianto’s amazing brew. After a quick check of her notes Tosh continued. 

“ Considering the matching energy readings and the fact the one here centred on Ianto, Owen asked if I could check on the other people caught up in the incident at One. The other three were James Malloy, who has already been mentioned, Cally Carmichael, and Mitchell Lewis. Unfortunately none of them survived the Battle. James Malloy was listed as missing presumed dead, Cally Carmichael’s body was found amongst the wreckage and Mitchell Lewis was found dead on a conversion table.” Tosh risked a glance at her best friend as she spoke, she had dreaded having to say this part of the information she had found out, not knowing what effect it would have on the young man. As it was his ‘mask’ was firmly in place, but she could sense his tension.

“ Cally Carmichael’s body was released to her family for burial, while Mitchell Lewis’s was incinerated by UNIT, along with all other partial and complete conversions, and any cyber-technology found.” Tosh finished.

“ So none of the others caught within that energy release revived ?” It wasn’t so much a question from Owen, but more a confirmation of what he had just heard.

“ No. Lewis’s body was retrieved from the conversion unit and destroyed within 10 hours of the end of the Battle. Carmichael’s body was placed in the makeshift morgue, and then returned to her family. The funeral was held two weeks later. Nothing unusual occurred.” Tosh confirmed. 

Silence descended for a few moments as everyone absorbed what Tosh had told them. Jack wondered whether it would be a good time to take a break. He was concerned about his lover, and desperately wanted to get him alone to make sure he was coping alright. Clashing with that thought, was the feeling that getting everything dealt with in one go would be better. Once the meeting was totally over Jack would have more time to reassure, and support Ianto through the inevitable nightmares the mention of Canary Wharf would bring to the fore. 

“ Thanks Tosh. Owen, Martha over to you.” Jack said, deciding to go with the ‘get it all over in one go’ plan.

“ Right. We have run every test and scan we could come up with on Ianto, and found nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact he’s alive when he shouldn’t be obviously. The blood tests are all normal, - though you are still a bit anaemic...” Owen looked pointedly at Ianto. It was an ongoing battle between the two men with regard to the Welshman’s diet, and its effects on his health. “..and they match the control samples we have. Same with the tissue scans, nothing abnormal showing on those either. There is no sign of anything alien in his system at all. That includes no trace of the energy that originated from Ianto’s vault draw.” 

“ Nanogenes ?” Jack asked, trying to think of anything that could have restored Ianto.

“ No sign of anything like that. To be honest we’ve drawn a blank at the moment. My money is still on the orb energy being the answer, it’s just trying to figure out how.” Owen was sounding a little frustrated.

“ Surely if it was to do with the orb, CC would have come back ?”

“ CC ?” Jack looked questioningly at Ianto.

“ Cally. We called her CC, what with her initials and her love of motorbikes.” A faint smile graced the Welshman’s lips, as he remembered his colleague and friend.

“ You would think so, but what if it’s a combination of things ?” Owen answered Ianto’s query, while glancing at Jack. Although they had all but rejected the idea, that it was Jack and Ianto’s relationship that had been the reason for Ianto’s return, perhaps a rethink was in order.

“ You think it’s because of me.” Jack stated as he looked at the medic.

“ I think we have to look into the possibility that it's a contributing factor. I mean, if we work with the idea that it has to do with the energy, why did Ianto come back and not Carmichael ? They were both exposed to the energy released by the orb, so what makes Ianto different ? I don’t think we can ignore the fact he is in an intimate relationship with a man who has his own ability to come back from the dead.”

“ There is also the rift.” Tosh joined the discussion. “ Ianto grew up around it, and now works on top of it. Surely that could be just as likely as Jack and Ianto being together ?”

“ Yeah..” Owen sounded thoughtful. “ Yeah, could be . It certainly gives us a couple more options to explore.”

Jack looked around the table. Everyone was looking tired. He knew all of them, well nearly all of them, had been affected by what had happened with Ianto. He also knew how hard those same team members had been working to get answers.

“ Thank you for all the hard work you’ve put in so far.” Jack smiled at his team, “ I know we seem to have gained more questions than answers, but it does mean we have other avenues to explore. It’s getting late, so let’s finish for the day, get a good night’s sleep and be ready to start fresh in the morning. Oh, and Gwen, my office before you leave.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack talks to Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been re-written untold times and still not entirely happy with it but sticking with this version. Sorry if it's not great but hope you enjoy anyway. Thanks for reading.

Jack looked down from his office into the centre of the Hub. Tosh was at her workstation checking the rift predictor, and closing down various programmes in preparation to leave for the night. Ianto had gone with Martha and Owen down to the autopsy bay. The doctors wanting to give him a final check over for the day. The last member of the team was fiddling around at her workstation apparently delaying, as long as possible, her trip up to his office.

Jack found himself thinking about his reasons for hiring Gwen. In all honesty, yes, he had been attracted to her for a while. He had liked, and found her ‘hero’ ideal of him flattering. He had thought her ‘humanity’, normal life, and fresh outlook was what was missing from the team. The rest of them, including himself, were all damaged in some way. At the time he had thought she was what the team needed to complete it, and to help it mend after Suzie. How wrong he had been. If anything, particularly since he had returned from that year, instead of being the glue that held them together, Gwen was the solvent pulling them apart. Jack knew he was partially to blame, he had allowed it to happen; making allowances for her errors in the mistaken belief they needed her. He thought about why he hadn’t ‘fired’ Gwen yet, and the truth was he didn’t want to admit to being wrong about her. Recently though things had been brought to a head, and Jack knew he needed to deal with her now. He just hoped he could control his personal anger at the woman’s treatment of the man he loved, and keep merely to Gwen’s disregard of both the rules and her team-mates, along with her lack of operational skills and knowledge. Jack found himself drawn from his thoughts by the woman in question, as Gwen walked into his office. Jack moved behind his desk, sat down and watched as she occupied the chair opposite him.

“ If this...” Gwen began to speak. Guessing what she was about to say, Jack held up his hand to halt Gwen from going any further.

“ This is about a culmination of things, including your outburst during the meeting, which I will come to later.” Jack was in Captain mode. “ First though I want to speak to you about what happened on the rift alert earlier. Your inability to follow both orders and basic protocol once again put not only your team mates, but also potentially the general public, in possible danger.”

“ How was I to know it would do that? And any way it was only a bit of ‘gunge’.”

“ As Owen already pointed out to you, that’s the whole point. You had no idea what it was, let alone what would happen if you touched it. That’s why you were told to wear the special gloves and to hold it where you were specifically told to. It is basic protocol, let alone being common sense. But, not for the first time, you ignored what you were told, and as a consequence the booby trap was triggered. Everyone in the area was extremely lucky that ‘it was only a bit of gunge’ as you put it. It could just as easily have been explosives going off, or poison being released. This time we were lucky, next time we might not be. That is why I can’t allow there to be a next time. Re-read the handbook Gwen, learn the protocols properly, you will be tested on both, and listen when you are spoken to. You have the least knowledge and experience of the whole team. If one of us tells you something, respect that as far as what we deal with is concerned, we know what we are talking about. Ignoring us could be fatal, for you, a team mate, the public, even the planet. Understand ?”

There was silence before Gwen grudgingly responded with a “ Yes.”

“ Good, make sure you do.” Jack paused for a moment, before dealing with Gwen’s comment from the meeting. “ Your remark earlier ...” Jack didn’t have the chance to elaborate as he was interrupted by the Welsh woman.

“ I was just speaking the truth.”

“ The truth ?” Jack queried.

“ Yes. He lied. Again.”

“ Ianto had forgotten. Understandable considering the circumstances.”

“ What else has he ‘forgotten’ to mention ? What other secrets is he ‘hiding’, Jack ? Have you forgotten Lisa. You remember, the cyberwoman he hid in the basement for months. The thing that nearly killed me, and did kill you. He hid a very real threat to the World !”

“ The threat was contained within the Hub, and he was punished for his actions. I don’t condone what he did, but I can understand it. Ianto was trying to save the woman he loved. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t do all you could to save someone you loved. But wait, you already have, haven’t you,- remember Abaddon ?”

“ That wasn’t just me.” Gwen became defensive.

“ No, it wasn’t. But you wanting to get Rhys back was the catalyst.”

Jack looked pointedly at Gwen. He wasn’t blind to her treatment of Ianto, and wondered if the animosity Gwen felt towards him stemmed from the cyberwoman (he refused to think of that thing as Lisa Hallet) incident ? Jack knew she had been angry at what the cyberwoman had done to her, blaming Ianto as much as the actual cyberwoman herself. Gwen was also angry about what she considered the soft punishment Ianto had received. If that incident had prompted Gwen’s dislike of Ianto, her jealousy about the relationship between the Captain and the Welshman had only fuelled it. He and Ianto didn’t flaunt their involvement at work and, although it was difficult, kept their hands to themselves in front of the team. However, Gwen had ‘accidently’ interrupted them when returning after hours, supposedly to collect ‘forgotten’ items that couldn’t wait until the morning to be retrieved. The look Jack had seen on her face had been one of pure envy.

“ We’ve all made mistakes Gwen.” Jack continued, “ Ianto’s mistake has been dealt with. He has proved himself time and again since. Damn it, he even died protecting you! A fact you barely seemed to register, let alone thank him for.” Jack took a deep breath, he needed to calm down.

“ I thanked him.” Gwen’s tone was short.

“ Only because Owen prompted you.” Jack reminded.

“ So what do you want me to do ? Go over to him and grovel at his feet in thanks ?” The sarcasm was dripping from Gwen’s voice.

“ Don’t !” Jack’s voice was dangerously low, and if Gwen knew the Captain half as well as she liked to think she did, she would have realised just how close he was to losing it with her.

“ Don't what Jack ? He was doing his job.”

“ Yes he was. He was protecting one of his team-mates. That’s what Torchwood is Gwen. It’s a team. We work together, look out for each other, we care for each other and, if necessary, die for each other. All of which seems to be an alien concept to you, seeing as though you only care and think about one thing. Yourself !” Jack had to pause for a moment and collect himself before continuing, “ We are a team Gwen, one that includes Ianto. Deal with it. If you can’t, then perhaps you should return to your previous job with the police, and I will recruit someone who understands just what the job requires, and what being a member of a team truly means.”

Gwen sat feeling slightly shocked and disbelieving. Had Jack just told her she was replaceable ?

“ You can’t just get rid of me. You need me.”

“ I need a team member who is there for everyone. One that does their best all the time, and right now that isn’t you. Last time I checked I was Head of Torchwood Three and I can ‘hire and fire’ whoever I want. So, yes, I can just get rid of you. Go home Gwen, decide if you want to remain in Torchwood. If you do, you need to make some serious changes, or you will leave whether you want to or not.”

Gwen wanted to say something but for once thought better of it. Realising she had been ‘dismissed’, she rose from the chair and headed to the office door.

“ Think about what I’ve said Gwen.” Jack watched as the Welshwoman left his office, headed to her workstation, collected her bag then left for the evening.

 

\----------------------------------   

 

“ I know, I know, I’m just checking the rift predictor then I’m going.” Tosh smiled as she saw Jack approaching her, knowing he was about to admonish her about the fact she was still there.

“ You’d best be.” Jack gave her a smile and motioned to the monitor where the predictor programme was running.“ How’s it looking for tonight?”

“ Looks clear, but even if it turns out not to be, you aren’t going to be disturbed by it. You and Ianto need some time together without a rift alarm going off, so I’ve re-routed the alarm to mine and Owens phones.” Tosh gave him a look that told him to not even think about arguing.

“ Thank you.” Jack returned Tosh’s smile and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

“ Should I be worried ?” A certain gorgeous Welsh voice had a playful lilt.

“ Never.” Jack responded, his smile growing as he watched the delectable Welshman head towards him from the autopsy bay. “ What’s wrong ?” The smile faded, and a look of mild concern took its place as Jack noticed his lover rubbing his wrist, which appeared to have some sort of strap on it.

“ Nothing much. Just this monitor is really irritating my wrist.”

“ Monitor ?” Jack’s concern grew a little.

“ Yep. Need to keep a check on tea-boys vitals, among other things.” Owen answered as he and Martha joined the group near Tosh’s workstation.

“ Other things ?” Jack didn’t like the sound of this.

“ As well as the usual, it monitors on a cellular level as well. If there is any sign of change or deterioration...”

“ It’s just us being extra careful.” Martha hastily interrupted Owen having seen Jack’s face growing more concerned as deterioration was mentioned. “ We still have no idea how Ianto came back, so we need as much information as we can gather, as well as making sure we are aware of any changes that may take place as soon as possible. The monitor sends it’s readings to Owen’s PDA, as well as storing it in the internal memory of the strap.” Martha tried to reassure her friend. She wasn’t sure if it was what she had said, or the fact Ianto was now standing close, but Jack seemed more at ease.

“ You’re alright though , yes ?” Jack looked at the man next to him.

“ I’m fine. Promise. Though I am a little hungry.” As if on cue Ianto’s stomach rumbled, bringing an embarrassed look to his face and a smile to Jack’s.

“ Sounds like takeaway is called for. What shall I order in ?” Jack asked. Both he and Ianto knew that protocol meant the Welshman was restricted to the Hub, until the circumstances surrounding his revival had been discovered, and Ianto had been cleared of any possibility of being a threat. So, although Jack would have loved to have taken Ianto out to their favourite restaurant, then returned to their flat, in reality the couple would have to make do with takeaway and the ‘bunker’.

“ Harkness is getting domestic. That’s my cue to leave !” Owen said as he put on his jacket. “ Drink ladies ?”

“ Tom’s got a table booked, but..” Martha checked her watch. “I’m sure I’ve got time for one.”

“ Tosh ?” Owen looked towards the tech who was picking up her bag.

“ Sure. Why not.”

“ Great. Let’s go. See you two in the morning.” Owen said as he started towards the cogwheel door.

As Martha gave Jack a goodbye hug, Tosh gave one to Ianto.

“ It’s so good to have you back Ianto.” Tosh said as she pulled away. Finding herself immediately being hugged by Jack.

“ Thanks Tosh. If it wasn’t for you and Martha...”

“ Someone else would have investigated the reading. We didn’t do anything that anyone else in our place wouldn’t have done.” Tosh was a bit embarrassed. They had just been doing their jobs after all.

“ Maybe. But it was the pair of you, so thank you.” Jack smiled as he spoke.

“ From both of us. “ Ianto added, having just been released by Martha, who had surprised him with a hug as well.

“ Come on you two. We’re wasting good drinking time.”

With a ‘Goodnight’, and a ‘See you in the morning’, the girls joined Owen and left for the night.

“ Alone at last.” Jack turned, wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto talk.

Jack and Ianto lay content in each other’s arms. After eating, the couple had retired to what was now considered ‘their’ room below Jack’s office, and the Captain had proceeded to convince himself that the love of his life really was alive, well and with him once again. 

“I’m surprised Owen isn’t on the phone at the very least. You can’t tell me that didn’t affect the monitor’s readings!” Jack said smiling at the thought of what the pair of them had just been up to.

“ Jack!” A still recovering Ianto scolded his Captain, as he buried his head into his lover’s neck, relishing being held in Jack’s loving embrace.

Both had needed this to prove to themselves that Ianto was here and alive. That it was really happening and not a dream.

" And what if Owen did call, or suddenly came rushing into the Hub ?” Ianto asked curiously, the corners of his mouth turning upwards in a small grin, wondering what his lover would come up with.

“ Firstly, Owen has more sense than to come barging in here unannounced when he knows we’re alone.”

“ Unlike some people.” Ianto chipped in.

“ Yes, unlike some people.” Jack agreed. “ Secondly, if he did, I would tell him the truth, that we just had amazing, mind blowing, life-affirming sex.” Jack looked the picture of innocence. Ianto meanwhile was turning a nice shade of red.

“ How do you think he would take your explanation ?” Ianto moved so his head was now resting more on Jacks shoulder.

“ Considering his comments the other day, pretty sure he’d be jealous.” Seeing a questioning look on Ianto’s face, Jack explained. “ Apparently he’s having a dry spell.” Ianto gave Jack a look of understanding before speaking.

“ Talking of being jealous, how did your meeting with Gwen go ?”

“ As well as you’d expect.”

“ That well huh...You know she still wants you, don’t you ?”

“ Doesn’t matter if she does, because there is no way she is ever going to get me. I’m well and truly spoken for.” Jack moved to capture Ianto’s lips in a tender kiss, as he tightened his hold on his lover.

Ianto smiled into the kiss. There had been a time when he had feared losing Jack to the Gwen. Now, however, Ianto knew he had the Captain totally; heart, body and soul.

“ We are going to have to tell them.” The kiss had ended and Ianto was starring at the ring glistening amongst their entwined fingers that were resting on Jack’s chest.

“ I know. I’m pretty sure though that Martha and Owen heard enough in the autopsy bay earlier to know already.” Jack lifted their joined hands and placed a kiss to the back of Ianto’s. 

“ I know Martha heard. She congratulated me earlier, while you were out on the rift alert. I suppose an announcement to the whole team would be best, tell everyone at once. How do you think it will go ?” Ianto wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to Gwen’s reaction or not.

“ Could be interesting.” Jack said.  
“ Interesting is not the word for it !” Ianto smirked thinking of what could happen when they told everyone their news.

There was a comfortable silence as both were lost in thought, then Jack sensed a change in his lover. Ianto’s body tensed and as Jack looked at his face the Welshman’s gaze seemed to be glazed and distant. Jack was concerned. Was something wrong, or was it just that what had happened was starting to ‘hit’ Ianto ? After all, the Welshman hadn’t really had time to process events. The lack of any kind of alarm coming from the wrist strap, and his personal sixth sense where Ianto was concerned had Jack going with the ‘realisation of what had happened’ scenario. Jack wasn’t surprised the situation hadn’t caught up with his lover until now. Things had been pretty non-stop since Ianto had woken up. Now was the first real time Ianto had had the chance to absorb what had happened to him. Jack knew he had to let Ianto cope with this in his own way, but equally he knew he couldn’t let Ianto brood. It was his fear of Ianto bottling things up that had Jack deciding to break the silence. 

“ Ianto ?” Jacks voice was quiet and calming. “I know you are trying to take in and deal with what’s happened, and doing that on your own is beyond hard. Just remember you’re not on your own Ianto. If there is one person in this world that understands what you’re going through, it is me. Don’t keep it all inside. Talk to me, please.”

“ I told Martha I’m not much of a talker.”

“ I know you’re not around the others, with the exception of Tosh, but this is me Ianto. I know you. You could talk the hind legs off of a donkey when you want to!” A small smile, which had briefly graced Jacks face, faded as the silence returned.

“ I’m scared Jack...” Ianto’s voice seemed distant as it broke the quiet surrounding them. “...scared and sorry.”

Jack could understand Ianto being scared, but sorry ?.. What did he have to be sorry about ?

“ I’m scared about how this happened, what brought me back. Scared that whatever it was could change me for the worse, make me a threat, that I could hurt someone. Scared it won’t last long and my body will just ‘shut down’ any moment and I’ll die just like that, in the blink of an eye. Scared of leaving you again and sorry, oh so sorry, at the pain I’ve already put you through, and the pain I will put you through when I die again...Maybe...maybe it would be best...”

“ Don’t...” Jack guessed what Ianto was about to suggest, “...Don’t say it, don’t even think it.”

“ But it hurt you so much when I died. I saw it in your face, in your eyes. I caused that pain. I never want to be the reason you suffer, either now or in the future.” 

“ Ianto... Ianto look at me.” Jack gently lifted Ianto’s chin so he could look directly into his lovers eyes. “ Yes it hurt like hell to lose you and it will hurt like hell again . But don’t think that being apart would lessen that pain because it wouldn’t, in fact it would be worse because of the regret of wasting time we could have spent together. I’d rather have 5 minutes with you, the man I love with all my heart, than a lifetime apart full of regrets. I’ll take the heartbreak of the future, to have whatever time we have now and make memories that will be with me through eternity.” 

“ But..”

“ No buts Ianto. Do you love me, do you want to be with me ?” Jack’s blue eyes gazed into Ianto’s.

“ Yes, of course I do. You’re everything.”

“ Then that’s all that matters.” Jack paused for a moment. “ I know it’s a shock coming back. It’s scary, frightening, confusing. There are so many emotions in the mix and it can be hard to deal with. But you are not alone. I’m here and we will work it out and get through this together.” Jack’s eyes were still locked with Ianto’s, in a loving, strength providing gaze. “ First thing tomorrow we will get back to figuring out what happened. We are Team Torchwood after all, and with us and Martha on the case we will have it worked out in no time !” With his last few words Jack attempted to lighten the mood a little. The Captain let out a small laugh a few moments later.

Ianto frowned. “ What’s funny ?”

“ Just thinking about Owen checking the readout from the wrist strap.”

“ Oh..” Ianto’s blush returned.

“ Think I’ll go out and get everyone breakfast tomorrow morning.” Jack casually remarked.

“ Oh no you don’t. You are not leaving me to face Owen without back up !” Ianto was already dreading the comments Owen was bound to throw his way. Of course he gave as good as he got in the ongoing ‘battle’ with Owen, but he’d be damned if he was going to face the medic alone, and let Jack get away scot free from what would inevitably be a disgruntled and snarky Owen.

Jack smiled as he listened to Ianto. He knew Ianto would continue to need support and to talk more, but right now it seemed that what needed to be said had been. Jack knew Ianto needed to shift away from the melancholy thoughts and to that end he had deliberately brought about the current, lighter conversation.

" Ok, I won’t desert you when Owen gets in...but ..it will cost you.” Jack said teasingly.

Ianto knew he could mention one word and Jack would do whatever he wanted him to, but right now Ianto needed and was enjoying the easy banter. 

“ Oh yeah ?” That slight smile, that Jack so loved crossed Ianto’s face.

“ Yeah.”

“ What exactly will it cost me ?” Ianto raised a questioning eyebrow.

“ Well... let’s start with...” Jack moved in and claimed Ianto’s mouth with his, in a kiss that soon became heated.

Ianto knew he would thoroughly enjoy ‘paying’ whatever ‘cost’ Jack considered suitable!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before and an announcement.

Jack woke with a start. Sleep still clouding his mind. Something was wrong...no...not wrong...missing...something...no...someone...was missing. His mind clearing Jack realised the bed was cold, and devoid of the sexy Welshman he had fallen asleep holding in his arms a few hours earlier. Listening for any sound of said Welshman, Jack glanced at the alarm clock situated on the small bedside table. Just gone 7 o’clock. Although he always slept well with Ianto next to him, it was unusual to sleep this ‘late’ at the Hub. ‘The last few days, not to mention the exertions of last night, must have taken more out of me than I realised,’ thought Jack, smiling at the memory of the ‘exertions’ in question. There was no sound of any movement, either in the bunker or Jack’s office above. Consciously having to push down growing concern, when there was no answer to his calling out of Ianto’s name, Jack got up. Deciding it would be wise to put some clothes on considering the time, and the high possibility that Tosh would be in early, (Jack had a habit of wandering around the Hub naked when he and Ianto had the place to themselves), the immortal pulled on his trousers and t-shirt from the previous day. He would shower and put on fresh clothes once he knew where his fiancé was. Heading barefoot up to his office Jack called out to Ianto once more. Still no reply, and the hope Ianto was merely making coffee was dispelled by the lack of the delicious aroma that accompanied that particular activity. Once in his office Jack looked out over the main area of the Hub. There was no sign of his lover. Hoping Ianto had just needed some time alone and that nothing was wrong, the Captain quickly turned on his computer and accessed the CCTV to check his usual haunts in those circumstances. The archives, - nothing. The railings looking out over the bay. Jack doubted Ianto would break protocol, but just in case. Nothing. The only other place, other than their home, was... The sound of a contented squawk, - could a squawk be contented Jack wondered,- made Jack look up towards Ianto’s final retreat, Myfanwy’s nest. It still amazed Jack that Ianto could get so close to their pteranodon, when no one else, including himself, could. He supposed it had to do with Ianto being the one to find and look after her. Having located Ianto, Jack switched the CCTV feed so he could check all was well with his lover. As he watched, Jack marvelled at the sight of the pteranodon being hand feed chocolate and nuzzling Ianto’s hand. After a few more minutes Ianto began to leave the nest and headed back down to the floor of the hub, Jack switched off the CCTV and went to join his lover, wanting to make sure in person that Ianto was alright.

“ Hey you, I was worried when I woke up alone.” Jack placed a quick kiss to Ianto’s lips in greeting.

“ Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I woke up, and then couldn’t get back to sleep.” Ianto placed his hands on Jack’s hips and looked apologetically at his lover.

“ You should have woken me.”

“ You looked so peaceful. I didn’t want to disturb you, and I just needed some time to think.” Ianto hoped Jack understood.

“ You OK ?” Jack’s hands were resting on the nape of Ianto’s neck, his thumbs gently rubbing a soothing path in the fine hairs found there. His eyes searching Ianto’s for any sign of distress.

“ I will be.” Ianto gave Jack a reassuring look, “ Thank you for last night. For listening, for the support, for the comfort, for just being there for me.”

“ That’s what I’m here for,” Jack moved one hand round to gently cup Ianto’s face. “ Whenever, and wherever you need me I’ll be there. That’s what loving someone is about.” Jack leant in and the couple began to kiss losing themselves in each other, barely noticing the alarm for the cogwheel door opening.

“ Oh, sorry.” Tosh said as she entered and noticed her two friends.

“ Morning Tosh.” Jack acknowledged the tech after ending the kiss, and resting his forehead against Ianto’s.

“ Morning,” Ianto called out to his friend, before returning his attention to Jack. “ We had better go and get changed before the others arrive.” Ianto was reluctant to move from his lover, but knew they had to get ready for the day ahead.

“ Shower ?” Ianto wondered how Jack could make one word sound so suggestive.

“ Only if you’re good.” Ianto teased.

“ I’m always good, in fact I’m great !” Jack grinned.

“ So I’ve heard.” Tosh remarked as she walked past the couple.

“ Tosh !” Ianto was taken by surprise at his friends cheeky comment, and hastily wondered what he might have let slip during one of their more drunken movie nights.

Jack meanwhile looked at Ianto and raised an eyebrow that the archivist himself would have been proud of.

 

\----------------------------------

 

After a shower that took longer than strictly necessary, and now dressed in their usual attire, Jack and Ianto re-entered the main area of the Hub.

“ Coffee ?” Ianto asked Tosh as he passed her workstation.

“ Please,” she answered looking up from her computer screen and watching her friend go towards the kitchen. “ Sorry about interrupting you and Jack earlier.”

“ It’s ok.” Ianto reassured her, before entering the kitchen and starting to prepare the first coffee of the morning.

Tosh returned her gaze back to the monitor, but turned and smiled a greeting at Jack as he joined her at her workstation.

“ So Miss Sato what exactly have you heard ?” Jack said playfully referring to Tosh’s earlier comment.

“ Ah, that would be telling Captain.” Tosh responded in a similar vein. Looking up towards the kitchen to make sure her friend was still busy there, she continued speaking, although this time her voice had lost its playfulness and instead held concern. “ How is he Jack ?”

The Captain followed the tech’s gaze up toward the kitchen, and considered his answer. He thought about the night before and Ianto voicing his concerns. Jack couldn’t honestly tell Tosh that everything was one hundred percent alright with his lover because it wasn’t, so he simply said...

“ He’s coping.”

“ It’s a lot to deal with.” Tosh acknowledged.

“ Don’t I know it.”

“ Sorry, of course you do.” Tosh looked apologetically at Jack. “ It’s just I’m worried about him.”

“ You’re not the only one, Tosh. The best we can do is keep an eye on him and be there when he needs us. Of course figuring out what’s going on would help too.” Jack gave Tosh a small smile.

“ That’s the reason I came in early. I had an idea about trying to retrieve some of Torchwood Ones lost data. Not sure if it will work, and even if it does there is no guarantee anything I find will be helpful, but it’s worth giving it a go.” Tosh said enthusiastically.

“ Great. Start on that when you can, Tosh. Also, as was mentioned in the meeting yesterday, could you team up with Ianto please, specifically to look into those indentations and markings he spoke about seeing on the alien orb, but also see if you can find any other information at all about the orb, as well as what happened on or around that day.” Jack finished speaking to the tech then smiled as Ianto came into view carrying the coffees.

As if on cue the alarm sounded, the door rolled back and the unmistakable sound of Owen’s voice rang out, as he spotted Ianto with the mugs of coffee.

“ I’ll have one of those.”

“ Now there’s a surprise.” Ianto said just loud enough for Jack and Tosh to hear, causing both to smile as he handed them their drinks.

“ Morning to you too Owen.” Jack called, and then noticing Martha following Owen into the hub, he called ‘Morning’ to her as well.

Ianto and Tosh both acknowledged the new arrivals before Ianto went to get coffee for them, and Tosh turned her attention to her computer screen.

“ Just can’t keep away can you Dr Jones.” Jack teased, as Martha and Owen joined him and Tosh.

“ You know me Jack, I’m a sucker for a man in a suit !” Martha winked and grinned cheekily at the Captain.

“ Hands off Dr Jones. This one’s taken.” Jack shot back with a playful tone.

“ Isn’t he just.” Martha’s smile grew, and she gave Jack a look that let him know, if he didn’t already, that she knew about the engagement.

Tosh, who was listening to the exchange, found her mind wandering. There was something that hadn’t really registered, but the banter between Jack and Martha was pulling it to the fore. Something about Ianto when he had handed her coffee to her. Something to do with his hand... oh – OH ! It suddenly ‘hit’ her. The ring she had seen when they had brought Ianto up from the vaults was still on his finger...

“ Oh My God !...You’re engaged !” Tosh looked at Jack, then her excited eyes searched out Ianto who was approaching with Owen and Martha’s coffee.

“ You are aren’t you ?” It was more a statement than a question from Tosh, whose voice was full of excitement and hope.

Jack looked to Ianto who was now finishing handing out the coffees. The Welshman gave his fiancé the faintest of nods in consent and moved to Jack’s side.

“ This isn’t exactly how I imagined this going. We were going to tell you all later when everyone was here, but seeing as Tosh pre-empted us,” Jack smiled at the tech, “I guess we had better do this now and fill Gwen in later....” Jack put his arm around Ianto’s waist, held him close, and looked into his lovers beautiful blue eyes before turning back to face the others, “...I asked Ianto to marry me and thankfully he said yes.”

The smile on Jack’s face couldn’t be any bigger. He turned and placed a quick chaste kiss to his blushing fiancé’s lips, as Tosh actually squealed with joy before hugging them both.

“ That’s brilliant! I’m so happy for you both.” The smile on Tosh’s face, as she stepped back from the couple, was almost as wide as Jack’s.

“ Thanks Tosh.” Ianto smiled at his best friend. He hadn’t doubted that she would be happy for them, but to see her so pleased made Ianto’s smile widen.

“ Yes, thanks Tosh.” Jack also replied still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

“ You’d best look after him or you will have me to answer to.” The protective tech warned the Captain. Although it was said good naturedly Jack knew it was a genuine warning.

“ Believe me I will.” Jack assured her.

“ Congratulations to you both.” Martha followed Tosh’s lead and hugged the couple. “ You both deserve to be happy, especially you Jack, enjoy it.” She smiled and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek as she pulled away.

“ I intend to.” The immortal replied.

“ I thought you had more sense Teaboy !” Owen was shaking his head slightly at the news, although there was a small smile on his face as he shook the couple’s hands in congratulations.

“ What can I say, he caught me at a weak moment.” A straight faced Ianto gave his shoulders a small shrug, though there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“ Hey, are you trying to say I took advantage of you ?” Jack pouted.

“ Don't you always.” Ianto deadpanned, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

“ Best make the most of ‘taking advantage’ Harkness, ’cos don’t they say once you’re married that’s the end of your sex life ?” Owen gleefully stated.

The look on Jack’s face was priceless, making everyone else burst out laughing.

Ianto moved nearer to his lover and whispered, “ Don’t worry I have a feeling we will be the exception.” With that a smile returned to Jack’s face.

Nobody had really registered the cogwheel door opening until a woman’s questioning voice sounded over the laughter.

“ Did I miss something ?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen finds out about Jack and Ianto's news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third version of this chapter! What I thought would have been one of the easiest chapters to write has caused me quite a few problems ! As much as I wanted to go one way with this, it ended up going this way. Hoping you don’t find this too much of a letdown. Thanks for continuing to reading.

“ What’s going on ?” Gwen moved down to where everyone was congregated near Tosh’s workstation. A small frown crossed the Welshwoman’s face as she noticed how close Jack and Ianto were, and was that Jack’s arm around Ianto’s waist ?

“ Jack asked Ianto to marry him.” Tosh stated her smile still firmly in place.

“ And Ianto said yes.” Martha finished, giving a quick glance to the happy couple before looking at Gwen waiting for her response to the news.

“ What ?!” Gwen looked around the group in shock.

“ Harkness is making an honest man out of Jonesy.” Owen helpfully reiterated, a small smirk crossing his face. 

“ But you can’t. I mean you’re not even properly together. He’s just a part ti...” Gwen suddenly stopped. Thoughts of the previous day’s meeting with Jack and the threat of her leaving came to mind. As much as Gwen wanted to scream and shout at Jack that it should be her standing next to him announcing their engagement, she knew if she stood any chance with him at all she had to be here, - apart of Torchwood, a part of Jack’s life, and to do that she needed to calm down and watch what she said. 

“ Part time shag would that be ?” To everyone’s surprise it was Ianto who completed Gwen’s sentence. Owen cringed knowing he was the first to call Ianto that, though he knew now how wrong that comment was. Jack visibly tensed as anger rose within him. Is that how they thought of Ianto, that he was just a part time shag ? Sure the start of their relationship, - if you could even call what it was back then a relationship, - had been unorthodox. Friends with benefits at best. A warm body at worst. But since Abaddon and the disappointment he’d felt at waking to see Gwen’s face and not Ianto’s, Jack had known what Ianto meant to him, however much he had tried to deny it to himself. The year on the Valiant had only confirmed Jack’s feelings for the Welshman. The thought of Ianto being considered nothing more than a part time shag angered Jack beyond belief.

“ It’s ok Gwen,” Ianto continued calmly, “ I know what you think of us – of me. As far as you’re concerned I’m nothing more than a body for Jack to use while he fills in time until you’re free. Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you Gwen, but Jack isn’t interested in you.”

“ We’ve told her that before,” Owen stated, “ not that she’s taken any notice.”

“ I don’t hear Jack saying that.” Gwen looked pointedly at the Captain, whose hold of his lover’s waist had gradually been tightening as the conversation had progressed. “ Well Jack? You can’t say that you’re not attracted to me, that there’s nothing between us because we both know that there is. You know there has been from the moment we first meet.” Gwen was looking smug.

Jack thought about denying the fact he had been attracted to Gwen at first. But what was the point in lying. Ianto knew how he had felt about Gwen, and he also knew how Jack felt about her now. The couple had talked about it when Jack had returned wanting a proper relationship with Ianto after that year. It had been the talking done that first night, when Hart had been sent back and the team had had to avoid themselves, which had proved the catalyst for their relationship. The team had spent the overlapping time at a hotel. While the girls had taken advantage of the spa, and Owen the bar, Jack and Ianto had retired to a room and talked. Jack had reiterated his request for a date. Ianto, instead of confirming his acceptance, had asked Jack ‘why ?’, seeing as though he was in love with Gwen, had Jack not asked her instead of Ianto. The comment had surprised Jack. He wasn’t in love with Gwen and never had been, where had Ianto got the idea that he was ? The answer to that particular question came as they continued to talk. Ianto had explained that to an observer Jack’s interaction with Gwen, the looks and touches, and not forgetting the way she could twist Jack around her little finger, all gave the impression that they were together. Add that to the little scene that Ianto saw when Jack had discovered Gwen was engaged, meant the Welshman couldn’t help but feel he was nothing more than second choice, and merely keeping Jack’s bed warm until Gwen was free and then he would be unceremoniously dumped. Jack had been genuinely shocked that Ianto thought he was in love with Gwen, though from what Ianto had said he could understand how things had been interpreted that way. In trying to convince Ianto of his feelings for him Jack could have lied about having any attachment to Gwen. But Ianto was no fool, and Jack didn’t intend treating him like one by saying he had never felt anything for the woman at all. So Jack had been honest about his initial attraction to the woman, and had also spoken of how quickly that attraction had waned the more time he had spent with her, and her true nature had emerged. The blunder in regardless, I’m right, it’s all about me attitude, had done nothing but open Jack’s eyes and quash the lust, - because that was all it had been, - lust, not love, that he had felt for Gwen. It had taken Jack a long time to convince Ianto that, in fact, it was the Welshman that Jack had come back for, that it had been thoughts of him and not Gwen that had kept the immortal going during the time he had been away. That he had turned down the chance to travel with the Doctor again to be with Ianto. That there was only one person Jack wanted in his life and in his bed, and only one person that owned his heart. It was Ianto that he was unequivocally in love with.

Jack looked at the man he loved, took a calming breath, and then turned to face Gwen.

“ Yes Gwen, I was attracted to you.” The smug grin on Gwen’s face was sickening. “ ‘Was’ being the operative word. Just like I’ve been attracted to a lot of other beings. It doesn’t mean anything or make you special, you are just one amongst the crowd. Ianto however...” Jack once again turned his head to look at the man next to him and smiled. “...Ianto is special, very special in fact. I love him with everything that I am and we are getting married. Whether you like it or not doesn’t concern me.” 

“ What about things you’ve said to me, the looks you’ve given me ? You can’t tell me they mean nothing.”

“ I’m a flirt Gwen. Always have been, always will be. It’s natural, an instinct. It’s who I am and what I do. You’ve seen me with other people, - putting on the charm. It means nothing, except where one person is concerned, and that person is most definitely not you.” How much clearer could he be thought Jack ? 

“ And what about the team, doesn’t that matter to you ?” Gwen wasn’t giving up. She would find a way to make Jack doubt what he was doing, and realise what a mistake he was making.

“ Of course the team matters. What are you implying ?” Jack wondered what Gwen was playing at. He had expected her to rant and rave her objections, but she had been more restrained than he had expected, and now she seemed to be changing tack.

“ That your priority will be Ianto from now on regardless of the situation, or threats the rest of us maybe facing. Your judgement is going to be impaired and influenced by your personal feelings.” Gwen’s voice was measured now, not how the rest had expected her to sound.

“ Ianto and I have been together properly since I got back. I have never once allowed my feelings for him influence either my decisions, or actions with regards to the team and work. The fact that we are getting married, and that you all now know about us officially, doesn’t change anything.” Jack’s tone was controlled, but Ianto could feel how tense his lover was.

“ I think it will.” Gwen continued, “ I don’t see how you’ll be able to help yourself if you ‘love’ him as you say you do. Particularly now you know how it feels to lose him. You can’t deny that you’d do anything to keep him safe, even at the expense of the rest of us.”

Gwen’s reasoning was rather rational for her, and if it had been anyone other than Captain Harkness and his team she’d been talking about her words would have held weight. However this was the Captain and his team she was talking about, and each of them trusted Jack to ultimately do what was right. They might not always agree or understand, (the Fairies being a case in point,) but each of them knew deep down that the decisions Jack made had been, and would be, the right ones for all of them, regardless of his own personal cost.

“ I trust Jack not to compromise our safety because of his feelings for Ianto. He hasn’t up until now, and I see no reason for that to change.” Tosh spoke up, giving Jack a supportive smile.

“ I’m with Tosh on this,” Owen said “ I’m actually more concerned that now it’s out in the open the pair of them won’t be able to keep their hands off each other ! I really don’t fancy walking in on Harkness and Teaboy while they’re at it !”

“ Not up for a threesome then ?” Jack said smiling suggestively, even as he received a ‘look’ from Ianto.

“ Not ‘up’ for anything with you Harkness !” Owen bantered back.

“ Excuse me..” Gwen sounded annoyed “.. sorry to interrupt, but we were in the middle of something.”

“ Everything has been said. You know our news, and I’ve addressed your misguided beliefs and concerns. Whether you like it or not, the fact is Ianto and I are in love and are getting married. It is down to you, either accept it or not, but if you don’t and you cause problems amongst the team then I refer you to yesterdays conversation. Understand ?”

The implication was clear, even to Gwen. However much she hated what was happening, there was nothing more she could do for now, other than acknowledge that she understood Jack’s meaning. 

“ Yes, Jack.” Gwen’s voice was clipped, and it was clear that she was far from happy with the events that had transpired.

“ Good.” Jack was under no illusion that this was the end of Gwen’s obsession with what she saw as ‘them’, but he hoped that at last she might actually start to see the truth. Moving his attention away from Gwen, Jack began to address the team. “ Right, time we got down to some work. Tosh if you could get on with what we discussed earlier. Ianto as soon as you are free could you work with Tosh. See what you can remember about the markings and indentations on the orb, between you and Tosh hopefully you might come up with something useful. Owen, Martha keep working on finding out what brought Ianto back.”

“ Before he starts doing anything else, we need to check Ianto over and take a look at the readings from the wrist strap.” Owen gave Jack and Ianto a knowing smirk, which brought a brazen grin to Jack’s face, and a red tinge to Ianto’s.

“ Ok, but you only get him after coffee.”

“ Of course !” Owen looked affronted that anyone would think he would suggest looking at Ianto before the Welshman had supplied them all with their caffeine fix. 

“ Gwen, I believe you still have some paper work to do..” Jack continued, making sure everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing.

“ As do you, Sir.” Ianto added, knowing exactly what the ‘Sir’ would do to Jack, especially still being so close that Jack could feel his breathe on his cheek.

‘You tease’ thought Jack before continuing to make sure the team were all occupied.

“ Ok everyone, the rift looks quiet for the morning at least, so once we’ve all had our fix of Ianto’s coffee...” ‘and Ianto’ thought Jack, “...let’s get some work done.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets to work.

“ Thanks Ianto.” Jack smiled as he took his cup of coffee from his lover, their fingers brushing in the process, sending that familiar warm feeling through him.

“ You don’t think that’s the end of it do you ? That she’s finally realised there’s an ‘us’, and that there won’t be a ‘you and her’ ?” Ianto asked as he perched on the corner of Jack’s desk, his eyes meeting the Captain’s as he looked up.

“ I doubt it somehow, but you never know, stranger things have happened.” Jack rested a hand on Ianto’s thigh, gently rubbing his thumb backwards and forwards. “ Why didn’t you tell me ?” Jack asked in what he hoped wasn’t an accusing tone.

“ Tell you ?” Ianto wasn’t sure what Jack was referring to, although he could hazard a guess.

“ That she saw you as a ‘part time shag’.”

“ Because it wasn’t important.” Ianto’s voice was as calm as ever.

“ Not important . Of course it’s important.” Jack managed not to sound angry, even though he was annoyed that Ianto thought so little of himself to deem a comment like that unimportant.

“Although I know others think it, it has only been said to my face once, it was in the heat of the moment and that person found out what I thought of the comment. Though, I have to admit, at the time I felt like that was all I was.”

“ Oh Ianto, I’m sorry I ever made you feel that way, because believe me I’ve never considered you as that, even when...”

“ I know now.” Ianto said, cutting Jack off before he could finish, then leant towards his lover and kissed him, only for a knock on the door to interrupt them all too soon.

“ Sorry to interrupt,” Tosh apologised as she entered Jack’s office, “ But could I have a word please Jack ?”

“ If you’ll excuse me I have an appointment with Owen and Martha,” Ianto moved from the desk and headed towards the door, leaving his lover and best friend to talk.

“ What can I do for you Tosh ?” Jack smiled as he leant back in his chair and Tosh sat in the seat opposite him.

“ It’s Gwen. I’m worried about her response to your news earlier. I had expected her to totally lose it, but...”

“ I know. I have to admit her reaction has me concerned as well. Mind you it could have something to do with our conversation yesterday.” Seeing Tosh’s questioning look Jack continued, “ I told her to shape up or she would be out.”

“ Ah, I see, that’s why she held back. She knows to stand a chance of getting you...”

“ Which she doesn’t.”

“...she needs to be here.” Tosh paused then, “ You are serious about Ianto, about the engagement, about committing yourself to him, aren’t you Jack ?” Tosh fixed Jack with a steely look. She knew how much her best friend loved Jack, and she could see the love went both ways, but she also knew how flirtatious the Captain could be, and feared he might not be able to help himself if faced with too much temptation. If that happened Ianto would be devastated, and that wasn’t going to happen on her watch.

“ I’m very serious about him Tosh.” Jack hesitated, wondering whether to carry on or not. Looking across his desk at the young woman he respected immensely he decided to continue. “ I can honestly say I’ve only been in love a handful of times, if that, and out of those I have never loved anyone the way I love Ianto. I can’t explain it. He’s my other half, my soul mate. Without him I’m incomplete, nothing. I love him with everything I am...God, I sound a right sap!”

“ Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.” Tosh smiled briefly before her expression and tone of voice changed as she continued to talk. “ Why’s Gwen still here Jack ? Why have you given her so many chances ?”

“Because I didn’t want to admit I was wrong about hiring her.”

“ So you put others at risk, because of your ego. Not your best move.” Tosh continued to hold eye contact with the Captain.

“ Believe me, I know.”

“ Why are you finally prepared to do something about her now ?” Tosh was curious.

“ I’ve finally come to my senses, and realised enough is enough.” Jack told Tosh honestly.

“ Glad to hear it.” Tosh smiled slightly. “ Even with the threat of leaving Torchwood, and therefore you, I can’t see Gwen accepting you and Ianto being together.” The concern was back in the tech’s voice.

“ I know. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried, but for now all we can do is keep a close eye on her, and..” Jack was interrupted by the ringing of his office telephone. Apologising to Tosh he answered, only to wish he hadn’t when hearing Brigadier Scott-Thompson of UNIT on the other end.

“ If you could hold on for a moment Brigadier...” Jack placed his hand over the receiver and looked to Tosh. “ Sorry, I’ve got to take this.”

“ It’s ok Jack.” Tosh started to leave, but halted near the door as Jack spoke to her.

“ Keep an eye on her please, Tosh, especially when she is near Ianto.”

“ Goes without saying Jack.” Tosh gave the immortal a reassuring smile before leaving a less than enthusiastic Jack to his phone call.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Martha frowned as she gave the read out from the wrist strap a quick check. The information from the strap itself was more detailed than the information Owen had received to his PDA, and the two doctors would analyse it in more detail over the next few hours. Owen meanwhile, was taking another blood sample as Ianto moaned about being a pin cushion.

“ Problem ?” Owen asked noticing the look on Martha’s face as he placed the freshly taken blood into tubes ready for the samples to be tested.

“ Mmm ...Here..” Martha pointed to a section of the readings. “Elevated heart rate, respiration... A warning should have been triggered but...”

“ I’ll just head up to help Tosh.” Ianto made to get off the autopsy table he was sitting on, quietly cursing his friend for needing to see Jack thus leaving him to deal with the ramifications of the previous evenings exertions alone.

“ Oh no, you stay right there.” Owen said with a smirk. Then returning his attention back to Martha he continued, “ The reason the alarm wasn’t triggered was because I calibrated it to take into account certain variables.”

“ Certain variables ?” Martha questioned.

“ This is Harkness and Teaboy were ‘talking’ about, and a snowball has more chance in hell than there is them keeping their hands off each other, so I calibrated the wrist strap to take into account readings caused by, - how should I put it ?- certain strenuous activities !” Owen was grinning now at Ianto’s obvious discomfort, though he added a little grudgingly, “ Must say I’m impressed with the staying power.”

“ Well thank you, Owen. If you need any...”

“ Believe me I don’t need help from you.” Owen cut in, disgruntled at the implication that Ianto could give him advice where sex was concerned.

“ Not what I’ve heard.” Ianto was the one smirking now.

“ Now, now boys, behave.” Martha sounded like a school teacher admonishing her class. “ Your free to go Ianto, we don’t need you for anything else at the moment, but..”

“ I know, if I feel ill, ‘funny’ or just not myself come and find one of you.” Ianto finished what the UNIT doctor was saying, as he got off the autopsy table this time and left to join Tosh at her workstation.

“ Right Dr Harper bloods or readout ?” Martha asked as Ianto left the autopsy bay.

“ I’ll take bloods.” Owen moved to the work area and started to set up for testing on the fresh samples he had just taken. Nothing unusual had shown up in previous tests and Owen doubted there would be any change this time, but until they had an answer to what was going on they would continue going through the motions in the hope of a break through. It would help if all Ianto’s medical records from Torchwood One, especially those prior to the incident with the orb, were accessible. But at the moment all, but the brief ‘all clear’ medical done directly after the incident, were amongst the lost data Tosh was working on retrieving.

“ You ok Owen ?” Martha asked, noticing the weary look on her colleagues face.

“ Yeah, ..it’s just...”

“ Frustrating ?” Martha offered.

“ Yeah, you could say that. I mean, the blood samples seem normal. So far the tests we’ve run concerning a possible link to either Jack or the rift haven’t shown up anything. There’s got to be something somewhere that will explain Jonesy reviving. You got anything ?”

Owen moved next to Martha who was looking at the first lot of data downloaded from the wrist strap.

“ Well, vitals all seem to be within normal parameters. I’ve only just started to look at the cellular data, but again I can’t see anything obvious from these first few readings.”

“ Great we still have sweet FA.” Owen threw the pen he had been fiddling with down on to the work surface in frustration.

“ Sure at the moment we don’t have much...” Owen gave Martha a ‘look’ “...ok, maybe we don’t have anything. But like you said, there has to be something, somewhere and we are going to find it. While those other tests on the blood are running, give me a hand going over this data. With both of us checking it there is less chance of missing something.”

Martha was feeling a lot like Owen was at the moment. They were doing all they could but were still coming up empty. She just hoped a closer look at this data might find the breakthrough they needed.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

“ Any luck Tosh ?” Ianto sat down next to his best friend who was busy taping away on her keyboard.

“ Huh..oh..a..some,” the tech answered distractedly, her concentration focused on her task. “ Though I haven’t managed to retrieve anything of any help at the moment. Sorry.” Tosh looked apologetically at Ianto, who gave her a reassuring smile in return. He knew she was doing her best, as were the others, and it wasn’t her fault that nothing helpful had been found yet.

“ So, do you remember much about the orb ?” Tosh asked, she was still typing away but her attention was now with Ianto.

“ Maybe fifty percent of the markings. I never actually sat down and studied it; it was more glances going past.” Ianto informed her.

Tosh nodded, it might only have been glances Ianto got, but with the young man’s memory, she was sure they would end up with something they could use to search with, and find a match to.

“ While I finish setting up this programme, why don’t you write down what markings you remember, then we can run them through the computer and see if we get a match on our systems, or anyone else’s while we’re at it.” Tosh said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Ianto wondered if there was any computer system that was safe from his friend.

Sitting at her workstation, Gwen glanced over at Tosh and Ianto working a few feet away. Shaking her head slightly in disbelief, the Welshwoman ran through the events of the morning in her mind. What was Jack thinking ? How could he get engaged to him, of all people ? Jack must have done it to make her jealous, that was it. She had hurt Jack by getting engaged when he was away, and now he was doing the same back, it didn’t mean anything, how could it when it was her the Captain loved. After all, whatever Jack said, she knew it hadn’t just been flirting on his part. He had meant those looks, the touches and the words that had passed between them. No, this engagement didn’t mean anything. Jack just wanted to see how much she wanted him, and what she was prepared to do to get him back. Well, she was prepared to do whatever she thought necessary to get what she considered hers back. And believe me, Gwen thought, Jack is most definitely hers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team continues to work on a solution.

Tosh was studying the markings Ianto had put down on paper, as the man himself arrived back with their coffees, having already delivered the latest round of refreshments to the others.

“ Is this everything you can remember ?” Tosh asked, smiling as she accepted her coffee from Ianto as he sat down.

“ Yes, and it is as I remember it being positioned on the orb.” Ianto took a tentative sip of his coffee before placing it on the desk where Tosh had put hers.

“ I see what you meant about it reminding you of writing and hieroglyphics. Particularly here, but these seem more random. Right lets scan this and see if we can find a match.”

Tosh quickly uploaded the information and started the search programme. Picking up her coffee, she turned to face her best friend. Aware that Gwen was close by Tosh kept her voice low as she began to speak with Ianto.

“ How are you Ianto ?” Tosh was worried about her friend. He seemed to be dealing with everything, but she knew how good he was at hiding things, - particularly his emotions.

“ I’m alright.” There was the faintest hesitancy in his voice, anyone who wasn’t close to the Welshman wouldn’t have noticed, but Tosh was and did.

“ Ianto.” Tosh didn’t mean to push, but she thought it would do the young man good to talk.

“ I’m fine Tosh..well as fine as someone who was dead and now isn’t, and who has no idea how, can be.” Ianto gave Tosh an apologetic look. “ Sorry, I didn’t mean to..”

“ It’s ok Ianto,” Tosh placed her hand on his knee, and gave Ianto a small smile, both in support and reassurance. “ I can’t imagine what must be going through your mind right now. Just remember we’re here for you...” Tosh’s voice went even lower, “...well most of us are...” her eyes focused over Ianto’s shoulder to where Gwen was seated, seemingly doing paperwork, “...and we will work this out.” Tosh reassured him.

“ I know, thanks Tosh.” Ianto smiled at his friend letting her know he really was alright.

“ So...” Tosh’s tone of voice changed as she removed her hand and sat back a little, “ ...you’re engaged !” Her smile was infectious. “ Let’s have a proper look at the ring then.”

Ianto blushed as he held his left hand so Tosh could see the ring. Before she could comment though, Owen shouted up from the autopsy bay.

“ What do you want Owen ?” Tosh asked using the internal comms to contact the doctor rather than shouting like some sort of fish wife across the Hub.

“ Need you to see if you can ‘soup’ up a piece of tech for us.” Owen replied.

“ Never heard of ‘please” ?” Tosh retorted.

“ Heard of it. Don’t use it much.”

“ We noticed.” Tosh smiled at Ianto.

“ Well ?” It appeared that patience wasn’t in Owen’s vocabulary either.

“ Can’t you bring it over here ?”

“ No.” Was Owen’s blunt answer.

“ Looks like I’m going over there then.” Tosh said to Ianto before directing her next words to Owen, “ I’ll be there in a moment.” Tosh brought her cup of coffee to her mouth, “ He can wait until I’ve finished this though.” She said smiling at Ianto, before savouring the contents of the cup.

Some minutes later both Tosh and Ianto were approaching the autopsy bay. Ianto to collect the empty coffee mugs, which he did quickly, before returning back to Tosh’s workstation to collect theirs. Tosh to see what Owen wanted looked at.

“ What do you need modified ?” she asked on arrival.

“ This.” Owen pointed to what Tosh recognised as an alien tissue/cell scanner that she and Owen had already done some work on.

“ We’ve already done some modifications on that.”

“ I know, but it seems to be giving a false or ‘ghost’ reading, and we could do with the cellular information being a bit more in depth.” Owen handed the device to Tosh, and then he moved to the computer screen where Martha was studying the latest results from that particular scanner. “ See here..” Owen gestured for Tosh to look at the screen as well. Pointing to a specific area showing a magnified view of various cells, Tosh began to look concerned. “That’s why I want you to take a look and see if you can get this to give us a better view, more in depth information.”

“ I’ll see what I can do,” Tosh looked at the device, already thinking of possible ways to improve the scanners efficiency, and to ‘clean up’ it’s images.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Having reached Tosh’s workstation, Ianto took a quick look at how the search was going and if it had uncovered anything yet. Nothing. A little disheartened Ianto picked up his and Tosh’s empty mugs, before moving over to collect Gwen’s.

“ You know it won’t last.” Gwen carried on looking down at the file she had open in front of her. Anyone observing the scene would be unaware that she was talking to Ianto. “ This ‘thing’ between you and Jack doesn’t mean anything. He’s just using you to make me jealous. You know it was the thought of coming back to me that kept him fighting while he was away, and when he found out about me and Rhys, Jack was gutted. Your ‘engagement’ is just ‘tit for tat’, a way to make me jealous. We both know you’re second choice, the convenient option, because I wasn’t available. How does it feel knowing that it’s always been me he’s wanted and it’s me he still wants ?”

Ianto looked at Gwen, his mask firmly in place. Listening to the former PC rant Ianto couldn’t help but think that deluded was a good description of her. Ianto continued to look at his competition for the Captain’s heart. Could Gwen be called competition when he had already won ? And he had won. He and Jack were together, and however much Gwen tried to undermine what they had, Ianto wasn’t going to let her, even if some of what she said echoed his own thoughts from earlier in their relationship. Those doubts had been addressed and he knew exactly where Jack’s feelings lay.

“ Believe what you want Gwen. Jack and I both know the truth, and that’s all that matters.” Ianto said with conviction, before turning and going towards Jack’s office to retrieve the final piece of dirty china.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Why did telephone calls with UNIT invariably end up with him suffering from a headache? Jack wondered as he leant back in his chair, rubbing his forehead, attempting to fend off the headache currently trying to take hold. His conversation with Brigadier Scott-Thompson hadn’t been as bad as it could have been. Although the Brigadier was one of a rare breed, - a member of UNIT who actually acknowledged Torchwood Three knew what they were doing when it came to aliens,- he was still UNIT, and therefore had to do their bidding. In this case it was to request, yet again, access to a particular piece from the archives. Scott-Thompson had on this occasion brought up the ‘favour’ Torchwood owed UNIT. Jack had no idea to what he was referring, and after deftly putting off the UNIT officer, he made a mental note to ask Ianto about the aforementioned ‘favour’. Jack was drawn from his thoughts by the knock on his door. Smiling, Jack motioned for Ianto to enter.

“ Hey, I was just thinking about you.” Jack said as his lover entered the office.

“ Oh ?” Ianto smiled knowing what Jack’s thought process tended to be.

“ Not like that !” Jack let out a small laugh.

“ Makes a change.” Ianto commented straight faced.

“ Are you implying I have a one track mind Mr Jones ?”

“ Well, if the shoe fits.”

“ And they fit such big feet..” Jack wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he continued. “ And you know what they say about big feet..”

A wry smile crossed Ianto’s face as he shook his head in disbelief at how he had walked straight into that. His smile faltered as he looked into Jack’s eyes and saw pain within them.

“ Headache ?” The young man asked. Ianto was now Jack’s side of the desk, cupping is lovers cheek with concern.

“ Yes. UNIT induced.” Jack leant into the tender touch of his fiancé.

“ Ah, that would account for it. Who drew the short straw this time ?”

“ Scott-Thompson.”

“ At least he’s one of the more reasonable ones. Are they still after the same artefact ?”

“ Yes. Managed to put him off, but he mentioned a ‘favour’ we owe them ?” Jack watched for a reaction from Ianto.

“ Ah...” Ianto saw the questioning look on Jack’s face. “ You didn’t go through all the case files for when you were away did you ?” It wasn’t so much a question as a statement.

“...Not all, no.” Jack hesitated a little before coming clean about not reading up on every incident that occurred during his absence.

“ If you had, you would have been aware of the Hoix incident.”

Jack’s face paled. Hoix weren’t exactly the friendliest aliens they had encountered, and if UNIT had been involved somehow, things obviously hadn’t gone well. The only plus point was that all the team were alive and well, so whatever had happened hadn’t caused any lasting damage.

“ What happened ?” Jack asked cautiously.

“ It was while the others were returning from the Himalayas fiasco...” Ianto began to explain. Saxon had ordered them to the Himalayas. He had rejected Saxon’s authority over them, stating that Torchwood answered only to the reigning monarch and he would only go if ordered personally by Her Majesty. With no such order being forthcoming, Ianto remained at the Hub. Although Ianto was wary of Saxon, the others seemed quite happy to do the enigmatic Prime Minister’s bidding. So Ianto had remained at the Hub, while the other three had followed the then Prime Ministers orders. After the American President’s assassination and Saxon’s death, Owen, Tosh and Gwen headed back to Wales. Ianto had been keeping watch on the rift, and dealing with things on his own during that period of time. Thankfully there hadn’t been anything major until this particular day. “...reports came through of two attacks. From the descriptions I was pretty sure it was Hoix, and once confirmed I called UNIT. There was no way I could deal with two of them on my own so...”

“ You persuaded Scott-Thompson into lending a hand, by promising access to Torchwood artefacts.” Jack wasn’t sure whether to be mad at Ianto for promising UNIT such access, or be relieved that his lover had had the good sense to ask for help, rather than try and deal with the Hoix on his own.

“ It was the best option at the time, and the Brigadier knows full well that access was dependant on your approval, as was what exactly he would be allowed to see and when.” Ianto hesitated for a moment, “ I’m sorry if I’ve put you in a difficult position, but it really was the best I could do at the time.”

“ You don’t have anything to apologise for. I’m glad you did call in UNIT and didn’t go it alone. I hate to think what could have happened.” A small shiver ran down Jacks spine as he thought of what could have been. However, before the conversation could continue, Tosh’s voice rang out over the Hubs comms.

“ Jack, I’ve got something.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack calls a team meeting to find out what Tosh has found.

At Tosh’s words Jack and Ianto had frozen. Looking into his Welshman’s beautiful blue eyes Jack saw a gamut of emotions. Anticipation of what Tosh might have found out. Fear that the results of the search could have dire consequences. Hope that answers would be forthcoming, and a need to know, one way or the other, about what the orb was, and what, if anything, it had done to him. Jack was just as nervous as Ianto was about what Tosh had discovered. Standing, he took hold of Ianto’s left hand, the feel of the ring he had placed there both reassuring and calming the immortal.

“ Let’s go and see what Tosh has found out.” Jack gave Ianto what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

“ Should we get the team together ? Don’t want to be accused of hiding something.”

Jack knew what, or rather who, Ianto was referring to. Checking the time he decided it could be a working lunch.

“ Right, why don’t you order in lunch, and I’ll let Tosh know to set up in the boardroom. We can check how Owen and Martha are getting on as well.”

“ Sounds like a good idea. What do you fancy ?”

“ Other than you ?” Jack tried to look innocent, Ianto just gave him a ‘look’. “Sorry, couldn’t resist...How about Chinese ?”

“ Ok. I’ll order and it should be here in about half an hour.”

“ That will give me time to round everyone up.” With that, Jack stole a quick kiss before going down to speak with Tosh and the others, leaving Ianto to order lunch and prepare the coffees.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“ Tosh.” Jack motioned for the tech to start.

“ Ok. These are classified as ‘Memory or Fact Stones’.” Tosh said as she handed round copies of a photograph. The image showed five teardrop shaped stones, approximately eight centimetres in length and four at their widest. All the stones had a marbling effect. Two of them were aqua and white, two more were vibrant yellow and white, while the last one had a pink tinge to the marbling. Also in the picture were two rectangular objects. These looked as if they were made for one of the teardrop stones to be placed in, as there was an indentation that matched the stones shape. As her colleagues looked at the photograph Tosh continued. “ They were salvaged from the wreck of an alien ship that crashed into Ben Nevis in the 70’s.”

“ I remember that. A couple of us went up to give Archie a hand dealing with it.” Jack reminisced, interrupting Tosh. “ We had to get Nessie to make an appearance to distract the press away from the crash site.”

“ Nessie ?” Gwen queried.

“ You know..big monster, lives in a lake in Scotland...” Owen helpfully confirmed, with just the hint of sarcasm.

“ Loch.” Ianto automatically corrected.

“ Lake, Loch, whatever. Still a large stretch of water either way.” Owen retorted.

“ You’re saying that the Loch Ness Monster is an alien ?” Gwen looked incredulously at the others. “ But it’s not real !”

“ Don’t let her hear you say that ! She is a big softie really, but doesn’t suffer fools gladly, and if you insult her well... Let’s just say you do not want to have to deal with a pissed off Nessie !” Jack was smiling at the memories of his encounter with the Scottish legend, then realised they had gone rather off topic. “ Sorry Tosh, I digress. You were saying about the crashed ship and the stones found on it.”

“ Archie examined the stones and the rectangular objects found with them. He discovered that the rectangular pieces seemed to be a power source and ‘reads’ the stones, projecting an image to be viewed. Unfortunately, only one of the ‘readers’ was operational, and it had a limited amount of power, consequently only two of the stones were activated and partially viewed. Luckily for us, one of them displayed markings that matched those Ianto remembers being on the orb.”

“ So the orb originates from the same place as the crashed ship.” Martha surmised.

“ No. The ship was, if I remember correctly, a Raetihkan small cruiser, and those markings are definitely not Raetihkan.” Jack responded to Martha’s comment.

“ Jack’s right,” Tosh continued, “ From the limited information gathered before the power source died, it seems the markings where found on a planet called Xythlyen...”

“ But that can’t be right.” It was Jack’s voice that interrupted Tosh.

“ Why not ? That’s how the information translated.” Tosh was sure she had read the information correctly, admittedly she hadn’t had time to do an in depth analysis of her own, but Archie, for all his gruffness, wasn’t one to make mistakes and his original report on the viewing of the stones had mentioned Xythlyen as their origin.

“ Xythlyen is one of three planets in a distant galaxy found in an area of space known as ‘dark’, and isn’t discovered for centuries.” Jack began to explain, however Gwen interrupted him.

“ If it isn’t discovered yet how do you know about it ?”

“ Time Agent from the future,” an exasperated Owen reminded Gwen, as he wondered if it would be possible for her to be introduced to a certain Scottish ‘monster’.

“ Over time, probes were sent out to explore the far reaches of space. One was directed to the ‘dark area’. The readings that were sent back before the probe stopped transmitting showed there was no light to speak of, and the temperatures were extremely cold.” Jack continued to explain.

“ Cold like the Arctic ?” Gwen asked.

“ No, I mean -320 degrees Fahrenheit and below cold.” Jack informed her.

“ Bloody hell !” Owen exclaimed. The others all looked slightly stunned by the information as well.

“ Exactly. So you see nothing could have lived on Xythlyen, so the markings couldn’t come from there.” Jack concluded.

“ But the probe didn’t actually land on any of the planets, did it ?” Tosh enquired, her quick mind absorbing the new information.

“ No. It ascertained that there was a small sun that, although it held the three planets in orbit, gave out barely readable signs of light or heat. The probe also transmitted the extreme temperature readings and then ceased transmission. It was assumed the cold had rendered it useless.”

“Mmm...” Tosh looked thoughtful as she continued. “ Just because no life forms as we understand them could survive in that environment, doesn’t exclude the possibility of ‘life’ existing there in a form that can withstand the temperature.”

There was silence as the group considered what Tosh had just said.

“ Tosh is right. There are so many other races out there, who’s to say that there isn’t one that can live at those extreme temperatures, and that inhabits Xythlyen.” It was Martha who broke the thoughtful silence.

“And if the Memory Stones are correct, and there is no reason to doubt them, then the inhabitants of Xythlyen seem to have/had a thriving culture. The markings that the stone showed were apparently found decorating a wall in, what the occupants of the crashed ship described, as a theatre/meeting place.” Tosh added.

“ Ok, whether these are from Xythlyen or not, the fact is the markings match the orb, yes ?” Jack looked to Tosh for confirmation. She nodded. “ With what you have, can you decipher what the markings Ianto remembers from the orb ‘say’?” Jack asked hopefully.

Tosh hesitated slightly. She knew what Jack, and particularly Ianto, wanted to hear, but in all honesty she wouldn’t be able to totally oblige her friends.

“ Obviously there are some words I can decipher otherwise I wouldn’t have got a ‘hit’, but with only a limited reference from the stones, I don’t have enough to translate what was on the orb.” Tosh looked apologetically at the Captain and her best friend.

“ If you had more to use as a reference, do you think you could ?” Ianto spoke for the first time during the meeting.

“ The more I have to work with the better, so, yes.”

Ianto turned to look at Jack, “ I doubt the stones and readers have been looked at since Archie archived them in the 70’s. What if we bring them down here, get Tosh to have a look at them. I’m sure that even if she can’t get the actual readers working, that she will be able to rig up some sort of way to view the information held by the stones.”

“ Good idea Ianto, could you get on to Archie when we finish here, and arrange transportation of the items asap, thanks.” Jack then turned his attention to the two doctors sitting to his left. “ Martha, Owen, anything new ?”

Martha looked to Owen who indicated for her to go ahead and brief the others.

“ Sorry Jack, but we’ve got nothing new at the moment. Blood tests still appear normal, the Bekaran scans haven’t shown up anything unusual, although Tosh has accessed some of the lost material from One, the medical records aren’t amongst them so we can’t do complete comparisons yet, and the other scanner gave us some questionable readings. Tosh has taken a look at it so when you’re free Ianto...”

“ Let me guess, more tests.” Ianto sounded resigned to a future filled with trips to the autopsy bay for test upon test.

“ Look on the bright side, at least we don’t need blood samples this time.” Martha tried to lighten the mood.

“ Thank God for small mercy’s.” Ianto muttered, making Jack smirk.

“ Alright people. Tosh, keep up the good work with the searches and if you manage to access those medical files...”

“ I’ll let Owen and Martha know straight away.” Tosh finished for Jack who smiled his thanks.

“ Owen, Martha, carry on with what you’ve been doing, if there’s anything you need...”

“ Actually...” It was Owen interrupting Jack this time. “ we were wondering if Ianto knew of any other devices in the archives that might be of help. I know we’re already using the Bekaran, and deep tissue scanners but is there anything else stashed away down there ?” Owen looked towards the archivist, who had a thoughtful expression on his face. It was a few minutes before Ianto answered.

“ Possibly. There’s an Aelranian device that is classified as medical equipment.”

“ I’ve had some experience with Aelranian technology, and their medical supplies were pretty advanced in the 34th century,” Jack said as a Time Agency mission came to mind.

“ I don’t recall it being dated.” Ianto remarked.

“ See if you can find it Ianto, and I’ll have a look and see if I can identify it more accurately. With any luck it will be of help to Owen and Martha... Gwen, when you’ve finished with your paper work help out where required, please.” The Welshwoman grudgingly mumbled her acceptance. “ Ok everyone, let’s get back to work.”

As Jack watched the team returning to their tasks, his eyes automatically came to rest on his lover. Ianto had remained in the boardroom and was now bending over to retrieve some containers from the table. Jack couldn’t help smiling as he admired the view.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit in the Hub, a bit out of it.

Jack looked up from the report he had been studying to see Martha entering his office.

“ Everything alright ?” Jack couldn’t help but worry that his friend was the bearer of bad news regarding Ianto.

“ Everything is fine. Just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” Martha took the seat opposite the Captain. Concern for her friend was evident in both her face and voice.

“ I’m...”

“ Don’t you dare just say that you’re fine. I know you Jack, and I know how I would be feeling if this was happening to Tom and me.” The look Martha gave the Captain told him that she would wait as long as it took for him to answer her honestly.

“ I keep wondering when I’m going to wake up. Find this is an amazing dream, and the reality is that I’m still sitting in the morgue clinging to his cold, lifeless body.” There was a vulnerability to Jack’s voice Martha hadn’t heard before.

“ This is no dream Jack, it’s real. Ianto is here and very much alive.” Martha smiled at Jack, who took a few moments before answering.

“ He is, isn’t he.” A smile began to cross Jack’s face, as the confident Captain persona began to return. The smile got bigger as the man in question knocked, then entered Jack’s office.

“ Sorry to interrupt, but I’ve been on to Archie and he is sending the stones, readers and any other relevant information he’s got that wasn’t on the system, down by the regular secure courier. We should have them tomorrow morning at the latest. I’ve also found the Aelranian medical device. You wanted it see it.” Ianto placed the hexagonal box like object on Jack’s desk.

“ Thank you, Ianto. Archie didn’t give you any problems did he ?” Jack doubted it, Ianto seemed to be the only one of the team who the gruff Scotsman tolerated.

“ No, he was fine about it. If there is nothing else sir, I should be heading down to get those tests redone.”

" Thanks Ianto, that’s all for now.” Jack picked up the device. “ Actually, why don’t we all go down to the autopsy bay, then I can show both you...” Jack nodded towards Martha, “...and Owen how this works.”

“ You recognise it then, and know how to use it ?” Martha asked as she stood and followed Jack out of the office door that Ianto, ever the gentleman, was holding open for them.

“ Yep, it’s an Aelranian ‘field diagnostic device’.” Jack informed them as they approached the autopsy bay.

\-------------------------------------------

“ So, if I press this, this, and this, hold the device like this, and move it over the body, it will do a complete scan ?” Owen checked with Jack, as he went through the instructions and information the Captain had given Martha and himself concerning using the Aelranian device.

“ Yes, that’s it. At the moment it is set to scan pure humans, but can be used on other races as well. I’ve also set the universal translator to Earth English, so the readouts should be understandable, - at least to you medical types anyway.” Jack confirmed.

“ And the complete scan cycle is ?”

“ Just that, a complete scan of everything. Internal organs, vein structure, muscles tissues, bones, everything. You can also set it for varying depths of scan. At the moment it is set for a deep scan, but there is also a light and moderate setting. It can also be set to concentrate on specific areas.” Jack informed the medic. Although he was now talking to Owen, Jack knew Martha, who was busy re-scanning Ianto, could also hear, and was taking in everything he was saying.

“ Great, and the information comes up here on the screen, and is also recorded and can be downloaded.” Owen checked.

“ Once it has been synced with our system, yes. The devices own display should give you enough information for now at least.” Jack said, not wanting to overload Tosh with even more work.

“ Ok. Pretty sure I’ve got this sussed.” Owen looked over to see if Martha had finished yet.

“ Nearly done, then Ianto’s all yours.” Martha was waiting for Jack to make a comment, but he didn’t get the chance as Tosh’s voice came over the com.

“ We’ve got a weevil sighting Jack.”

“ Ok. Tosh on my way.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Gwen followed Jack down to the garage, and once in the SUV she confirmed the coordinates with Tosh, before checking Jack knew their destination. It was a 20 minute drive, - well 10 with Jack at the wheel. Still, that would give her some time Gwen thought, as they pulled out of the garage and headed towards their destination.

“ Jack.”

“ Mmm”

"...I’m sorry...about earlier...” Gwen hoped her voice sounded suitably contrite, “...It was just such a surprise, and I spoke without thinking...”

“ Not for the first time,” Jack said, adding mentally, ‘and no doubt not the last.’

“ No...no... I guess. I do speak without thinking at times.”

‘ Only at times ?’ Jack thought again, listening as Gwen continued.

“...But I am sorry. It really was a shock. I had no idea you two were ‘together’ like that. I mean, I know you flirt, but out of everyone I thought...”

“ You made it perfectly clear what you thought.” Jack’s voice was controlled.

“ I’m sorry if I got it so wrong, but you have to admit with the signals you were giving out...”

Had this been his fault, Jack wondered. He thought back to that initial attraction, the full on flirting that ensued, the looks and the touches. The gun training... He wasn’t an innocent in all this, and he guessed it could look as though in the beginning he had led Gwen on.

“ I’m sorry as well Gwen. Whatever signals I may have inadvertently given out were wrong. Right from the start I knew you had a boyfriend, and I may be many things, but a relationship wrecker isn’t one of them. The flirting was just over the top friendliness. With hindsight I should have put a lid on the flirting...”

“ I understand Jack, you can’t help how you react to someone who you’re attracted to, and neither of us can deny the attraction between us, or help the inevitable flirting.”

“ Like I said before, there was an attraction for the shortest time, but there isn’t now.” Jack wanted there to be no misunderstanding regarding his feelings towards Gwen. “ I was flattered Gwen. Having someone around, day in day out who saw me as a hero figure, was great for the ego.”

“ You’re saying Ianto doesn’t see you as a hero ?” Gwen asked a little stunned. Jack was the perfect hero in her eyes, - the handsome features, smooth charm, and the selfless bravery.  
" Ianto see’s the man...Good and bad. He loves and accepts me flaws and all.” Jack couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips at the thought of his Welshman.

“Are you sure about him Jack ? About marrying him ?”

‘Here it comes,’ thought Jack, ‘she's already said things to Ianto to try and get him to question us, now she’s turning her scheming towards me.’

“ Of course I am. I wouldn’t have asked him if I wasn’t.” Jack’s voice had the strength of certainty running through it.

“ It’s just ..well...it’s not a reaction to what’s happened is it ?” Gwen was trying her best to sound the concerned ‘friend’ at this point. “ Because if it is, surely it would be better all round just to end it before it goes too far, and someone is hurt more than necessary.”

“ It has nothing to do with what happened.” Jack’s voice now had a defensive tone to it. “ Not that it’s any of your business, but I had planned on asking Ianto to marry me before all this.”

“ But what about a reaction on his part ? He died, now he’s alive. Are you sure he didn’t just say yes as a way to prove to himself that he is still here ? After all...” Gwen turned to look at Jack as she spoke. “...what better way of dealing with coming back from the dead and proving you’re alive, than marrying a man who has nothing but life.” She couldn’t tell, from Jack’s expression, if her words had had the desired effect of implanting a small seed of doubt over Ianto’s proposal acceptance or not. Either way Gwen was sure her next comments would definitely help her cause. Turning her head to look out of the side window she casually remarked. “ Mind you, once Ianto is allowed out and about again, there are at least one or two who will gladly help him prove he’s alive.”

“ Gwen ?” Jack knew the Welshwoman was trying to make him doubt Ianto, but found himself unable to just ignore her comment, curious to see where this was heading, Jack took the bait. “ What exactly do you mean by that?”

“ Oh , nothing, just that when he’s free to go out I guess he’ll head down to the club and ‘get together’ with his ‘friends’. They seem quite a free and easy couple, if you know what I mean. Wouldn’t have thought they were really Ianto’s cup of tea though, mind you they are a couple of lookers.” Gwen couldn’t help the smirk that came to her lips as she noticed Jack’s grip on the steering wheel tighten. ‘ So he doesn’t know about Ianto’s evenings at the club with his new ‘friends’ while Jack had been away. This could be easier than I expected,’ Gwen thought.

Before Gwen could say anymore, Jack brought the SUV to a stop having reached their destination, and he had quickly exited the vehicle.

“ I believe the weevil is 100 yards in that direction.” Jack said checking his wrist strap and motioning to the east of their current position. His tone of voice was cold and calculated, and full of controlled anger, though not as Gwen thought because of him doubting Ianto’s faithfulness to him, but because of her obvious attempt to undermine his and Ianto’s relationship. Unknown to Gwen however, Jack knew all about the club and Ianto’s friends, and the fact that his lover had only visited the place twice, both times having been group trips with the team to unwind after particularly hard days. Not only had Ianto told him about the club, but had also taken him there and introduced Jack to the ‘friends’ Gwen had implied were something more. It turned out that Max and Ewan were a committed couple and actually owned the club. Max knew Ianto from the time the Welshman had been ‘drifting’, before being spotted by Torchwood One, and when the team had ended up in the club one night he had recognised Ianto and got chatting to him. The innocent friendly scenes were perfect for Gwen to twist and use as ammunition, and if Jack was honest, if he didn’t know the truth, Gwen’s comments could have easily done their job of starting to sabotage his relationship with Ianto. As it was Jack had no fears concerning what he and Ianto had. He was secure in the love they shared, and the damage Gwen thought she could wreak on them he was not about to let happen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gwen return from weevil hunting. Some explanations are forthcoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major worries about this chapter as I fear this is where what I thought was a good basic premise falls apart when detail comes into play! Not having a scientific bone in my body none of what I’ve put is probable right or feasible, so apologise. I just hope it kind of makes sense, and you can disregard the flaws enough to continue reading. Many thanks to those of you reading this and to those who take the time to comment.  
> Sooo on to the chapter...

As Jack and Gwen returned from the weevil hunt it was obvious something had occurred. The tension coming from Jack was palpable. Gwen though seemed oblivious as she went to her desk picking up her bag as Jack told everyone to call it a day, and head home for the night. Owen joined Gwen heading for the exit. Torchwood’s Doctor didn’t need telling twice to leave; he needed to get out of the Hub even more than usual. He was growing more frustrated the more time that went by, and some time away from the tests and readouts would do both he and Martha good. Hopefully after a good night’s sleep, and in the fresh light of day, things might start making more sense. Martha waited for Tosh to finish up, before both women called out their goodbyes and left for the night. Jack had retreated to his office and was just about to check the CCTV feed for the archives in the hope of seeing his lover, whose absence from the main hub had not gone unnoticed, when the office door opened.

“ Considering how tense you are, and the abrupt way you dismissed everyone for the night, I take it the weevil hunt didn’t go well.” Ianto commented as he entered Jack’s office with a tray containing two mugs of coffee and a plate of biscuits.

“ Please tell me they’re chocolate hobnobs.” Jack said hopefully as he spotted the plate on the tray.

“ Even if they are, you aren’t getting any until you tell me why you are so tense.” Ianto placed the tray on the desk, making sure to keep the biscuits out of Jack’s reach.

“ You don’t play fair.” Jack pouted playfully.

“ This coming from the man who cheats at naked hide and seek.” Ianto retorted, a small smile gracing his lips while raising his eyebrow.

“ I never heard you complain about the outcome.” Jack smirked, the tension that had totally enveloped him was easing with every second spent in Ianto’s presence.

“ As if I’m going to complain when I end up being made love to by you, and held in your arms.” Ianto blushed a little at how sappy that probably sounded, then got the conversation back on track. “ Stop changing the subject by the way. It’s not going to stop me asking what happened while you were out, and why you are so tense?”

Jack sighed, not wanting to bring up the spectre of Gwen, but knowing he had to be honest. Not just because it was something that, as far as they could, he and Ianto had promised to be with each other, but also to stop any doubts or questions arising if Gwen bought up the conversation herself, because you could guarantee that her version would be one to suit her scheming. Jack was a little wary though. He was extremely confident about how he and Ianto felt about each other, but he also knew how Ianto had felt about his and Gwen’s previous closeness, and Jack had a nagging fear that telling Ianto what Gwen had said to him while they had been out, on top of the comments Ianto had told him she had said earlier to the Welshman, might seep into his subconscious and reawaken long quashed doubts and fears.

“ Jack ?” Ianto called his lovers name after Jack had been silent for a short while, during which time the tension had visibly begun to return.

“ Sorry.” Jack shook his head slightly as if to clear his thoughts. “ Gwen was trying to stir it.”

“ Ah. Like she did earlier with me ?”

“ Yes.”

“ Well she couldn’t use the ‘you’re only ever going to be second choice. He’s only with you because I’m not free’ line, so what tactic did she use?” Ianto lifted his mug of coffee to his mouth, blowing to cool it slightly, before taking a sip.

Jack’s train of thought was totally derailed as his eyes focused on those sensuous lips, which were suddenly calling his name once again to bring his thoughts back to the conversation at hand.

“ She went for the ‘questioning my reason for proposing, and yours for excepting’ strategy first, then went on with implying that, I think Owen would phrase it as, ‘you’d put it about abit’ while I was away.”

“ And just who was I supposed to be ‘putting it about’ with ?” Ianto was intrigued. He had barely left the Hub, other than on missions and trips to Flat Holm, while Jack had been gone.

“ Max and Ewan apparently. Although she didn’t know their names, she just commented about you going to a club and your new ‘friends’.”

“ Did you tell her who they are ?” Ianto asked. He shouldn’t really have been surprised by Gwen’s antics, especially after her previous comments to him, but he had hoped that maybe she could accept that Jack was his and they were getting married. After all she did have her own fiancé.

“ Actually, no I didn’t.” Jack took a mouthful of his coffee as he watched for Ianto’s reaction. It was a questioning look that silently asked, ‘what are you up to Harkness ?’

“ Dare I ask why not ?”

“ Thought it might be more fun when we head to the club for a team night out if Gwen wasn’t aware of all the facts. I’m sure Max and Ewan wouldn’t mind helping to enlighten Miss. Cooper about a few things !” Jack’s devious smile was in place, as was the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“ You are an evil man Captain Harkness,” said Ianto as he finally handed Jack the plate of biscuits.

“ But you love me anyway.” Jack winked, smiling as he gratefully took the offered chocolate hobnobs.

“ Don’t I just.” Ianto couldn’t help but agree.

\-----------------------------------------

After an evening that started with them making love, Jack and Ianto had both managed to fall into a deep and restful sleep. Now, feeling more refreshed than either of them had in days, the couple were busy with the morning ‘chores’ in the Hub. Ianto was feeding Myfanwy, having already dealt with Janet, while Jack was starting up the computers and doing a quick check of the rift. Suddenly the door alarm sounded heralding the early arrival of Martha and the rest of the team.

Once a quick team briefing was complete, and everyone had their morning dose of Ianto’s coffee, the team settled down to work. Owen and Martha returned to studying and checking the accumulated data. Tosh continued her mission to retrieve the missing information from Torchwood One. Ianto was down in the archives. Jack was supposedly signing off on some reports, when in fact his attention was more on the CCTV feed of the archives and watching his lover. Gwen had been sent to man the Tourist office for the morning, and to wait for the delivery of the items from Archie at Torchwood Two that were due anytime. As it turned out the package arrived within an hour of Gwen opening up, putting up a ‘Back soon’ sign on the door she locked up and took the box down to the Hub.

“ It’s arrived.” Gwen called out as she emerged through the cogwheel door, carrying the package.

Tosh looked up, a small smile of anticipation crossing her face. “ You had best give it to Jack. He’s in his office still.” She informed her colleague.

“ Thanks.” Gwen headed up to Jack’s office and as usual entered without knocking. “ Parcel from Archie is here.” She informed Jack as she put the box on the Captain’s desk, partially covering the report he was looking over.

“ Thanks Gwen.” Jack looked up, irritated by Gwen’s entrance, and the way she had just ignored his work on the desk.

“ That’s ok.” Gwen seemed oblivious to the annoyed tone of Jack’s voice. “Come on open it up. Let’s see what those stone things look like.” She couldn’t have sounded more like an impatient child if she had tried.

“ I will open it when I’ve finished this and when Tosh is free.” Jack moved the package so he could see all of the report once again.

“ I can help.” Gwen grinned.

“ I was under the impression you were assigned to work in the tourist office for the morning.” Jack said looking back up from rearranging his desk.

“ I thought that was until the delivery arrived. Anyway it’s not like anything happens up there.”

“ Maybe not, but it is still a tourist office and our cover. If it isn’t open for at least a few hours a day it’s noticed. As for not much happening there, why don’t you use the time to re-read the handbook, don’t forget you will be tested and assessed once things settle down.” Jack reminded her pointedly. His tone of voice made it clear she was being dismissed.

“ I’ll go back up there then.” Gwen sounded less than thrilled.

“ That would be best.” Jack returned his attention to his report, and then added, “Could you ask Tosh to come up as soon as she is free, thanks.”

Jack didn’t look up, but could imagine the expression on Gwen’s face as the woman left his office obviously less than happy, if the disgruntled noise she made was anything to go by.

\-----------------------------------------------

“ We need to get Ianto back down here.” Martha stated as she looked up from the retaken scan results, and over to her colleague seated a few feet away.

“ He’s gonna love that !” Owen retorted, as he went over the Aelranian scan results again.

“ Can’t be helped. We need to recalibrate the wrist strap to take into account the new data, and we need to fill both he and Jack in on what we’ve found.”

“ A team meeting ?” Owen queried finally looking up at Martha.

“ That’ll be Jack’s decision, but we need to speak to him and Ianto first.”

Owen nodded his agreement before asking, “ Those tissue samples still in the fridge ?”

“ The freezer, yes...” Martha answered, realising that while concentrating on the alien technology to solve the puzzle, the traditional samples they had also taken had all, except for the blood samples, been forgotten about and were still in the freezer being stored. “...Why ?”

“ Nothing really, just want a firsthand look, now we have some idea what to look for.”

“ It’s no good knowing what to look for if we don’t have a microscope with the degree of magnification to pick it up.” Martha pointed out. The whole reason it had taken this long to find anything was because normal equipment just wasn’t sensitive enough to find it.

“ We can always modify one.” Owen said as if it was easy to do.

“ You mean Tosh can.” Martha stated, knowing full well it would be Tosh who’d end up doing it.

“ Hey, what good is a tech wizard if you don’t use her !”

“ Well, you can be the one to ask her.” Martha smiled, shaking her head slightly, as she imagined what the young woman’s response might be considering how much work she was already doing. Getting back on track Martha continued, “ Let’s get Jack and Ianto down her, shall we ?”

Jack arrived in the autopsy bay a few minutes after Ianto, and found his lover seated with Owen fiddling with the wrist strap.

“ What’s wrong ?” Jack looked at Owen, hoping his voice didn’t betray his concern.

“ Nothing, just need to do a couple of alterations on this.” Owen answered as he finally released the wrist strap and turned to use the computer.

“ You brought me down here to see you mess around with a piece of tech ?” Jack raised his eyebrow alittle.

“ Of course not Jack,” Martha said before Owen could get in with, what would undoubtedly have been, a sarcastic remark. “ We have some news.” Martha saw both Jack and Ianto tense preparing themselves for what was about to be said. Taking a calming breath herself, and after checking if Owen wanted to speak instead, Martha continued, “ The retaken test results are the same as the original ones. The ‘ghosting’ appeared to be something surrounding the cells. The Aelranian device being more advanced and sensitive picked up the same ‘ghosting’ but gave us more in-depth information concerning it. The energy is basically the same as the orbs from London and not only does it surround the cells, like a protective energy shield, but it’s also in the cells, seemingly having become part of their makeup.” Martha started to explain.

“ If it’s become part of my cells make up... it’s changed my DNA ?” Ianto asked calmly, belying his true feelings.

“ Actually no, it hasn’t altered your genetic makeup at all. It appears to just be there, existing in and around the cells. Like a dormant ‘virus’, it’s there in your body, you’re unaware of it until something triggers it.” Martha watched for any reactions to what she had said. Ianto seemed to be absorbing the information and processing it, while Jack picked up on her earlier comment about the energy being like a ‘shield’.

“ How do you know it’s protecting the cells ?” Jack asked. He had moved nearer to where Ianto was seated when Martha had begun explaining, and he now rested is hand on the back of Ianto’s chair making sure his hand came into contact with his lover, wanting to give him unobtrusive support.

“ We don’t for sure,” Martha admitted, “ but due to the readings we can determine the ‘energy’ did originate from the orb, in which case it has been in Ianto since the incident with no detrimental effects.”

A cautious sense of relief went through both Jack and Ianto, and though Jack began to relax a little, Ianto remained slightly tense.

“ You said the energy is basically the same as the orb, that suggests that there is some sort of difference.” Ianto looked at Martha, who in turn glanced at Owen.  
Jack watched the exchange, the tension returning as a sense of foreboding fell over him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more about the ‘energy’ and Jack comes clean to Ianto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter has given me all sorts of problems for no obvious reason. I’m still not happy with it, but if I re-do it anymore I think I’m going to lose the plot ! – both literally and figuratively ! So as well as the usual apologies for mistakes, bad grammar, dodgy plot etc., there’s an extra apology for this chapter. Hope you enjoy anyway and thanks for reading.

Ianto saw the glance from Martha to Owen, and knew Jack had to, as his lover tensed once more.

“ Martha ?” Ianto prompted.

“ There is a slight difference from the original readings detected at Torchwood One. The more sensitive scan, completed by the Aelranian device, picked up another ‘energy’ pattern that had integrated itself with the orbs. The second ‘energy’ pattern matches the one found in Jack.” Martha looked towards her friend as she finished speaking.

“ So I am the reason Ianto came back.” Jack found his emotions conflicted. With some of his life-force apparently now part of his lover, the Captain couldn’t help but feel elated that there was a chance he would never again have to go through the devastation of a few days ago, but he also found himself feeling guilty at possibly having cursed his lover to an eternity of losing those he cared for. 

What Jack saw as a curse however, Ianto saw as a gift. No one knew how long this resurrection of his would last. If he would live a ‘normal’ lifespan, an extended one, or, with the presence of Jack’s life-force, maybe even... If that was the case then the ‘gift’ could mean him never hurting Jack again by dying, and Ianto considered saving Jack from suffering more pain worth any future loss he may have to endure himself. 

“ No. You’re not.” It was Owen’s voice answering Jack’s comment, and pulling both the Captain and Ianto from their thoughts.

“ But..” Jack started to speak . Owen cut him off and continued.

“ Look I can see you’re jumping to conclusions. ‘Some of your life-force is in Ianto, so you’re the reason he’s back.’ Well I hate to burst your bubble, but no way is there enough of your life-force in Teaboy to cause his little Lazarus act. I will concede that maybe, - and I stress maybe, - it could be a contributing factor, but even that is questionable considering the amount found in Ianto is so small. If it wasn’t for the Aelranian device we wouldn’t have any idea about it being there at all. We aren’t even sure how your ‘energy’ came to be in him, and no it’s not sexually transmitted, that we are sure of !” Owen got in before the Captain had the chance to comment. 

“ But it is there...” Jack checked. 

“ Yes it is, but our money’s still on it being the orb energy somehow, and not your life-force, that brought Teaboy back. After all it was the orb energy that registered and spiked, leading the girls down to Ianto’s draw in the vaults, and not the vortex energy that makes up your life-force. There is also nothing to show that the life-force that’s in him has had any previous affect on Ianto. He may not have died before but it’s not like Teaboy hasn’t been injured, and surely there would have been signs of rapid healing, or something, if the life-force was ‘active’ or if there was enough of it to have some effect.” 

Even though the contact between himself and his lover was minimal, Ianto instantly felt Jack tense even more as Owen spoke. Thinking that the medics’ words had brought memories of the cannibal incident to the fore of the Captains mind, Ianto turned to look at his lover with the intention of reassuring him. However, as their eyes meet Ianto was taken aback by the mix of emotions he saw there. For a moment there was distance as if recalling a memory, then, as if suddenly realising Ianto was looking at him, there was fear, and a desperate need for understanding and forgiveness. Ianto’s own gaze became questioning but reassuring at the same time, not wanting Jack to worry how he would take whatever was troubling the Captain. Ianto couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong for Jack to both fear his reaction and want forgiveness. He rejected the cannibals as the cause of Jack’s distress as there was no reason for him to either fear or need Ianto’s understanding with regard to what had happened then. The Welshman’s mind ran over all that had been said over the past few minutes. Trying to pinpoint the exact moment Jack had tensed even more.... ‘He may not have died before but it’s not like...’ A memory suddenly assaulted Ianto’s mind... being thrown across the Hub...nothing... darkness...an internal sense of being pulled...warm lips...a kiss... 

Blue eyes gazed into blue, realisation and comprehension shining in them, but before either man could vocalise the thoughts now filling their minds Jack and Ianto realised that Owen was still talking. 

“...Well that’s how things stand at the moment. We’ve recalibrated the wrist strap..” Owen motioned to the device Martha was waiting to reattach to Ianto, “...and we will keep on monitoring. That’s about all we can do right now.”

Jack thanked the two doctors for the update, reiterating that if they came up with anything more to let him know, he then looked towards where Ianto was collecting the empty coffee mugs. The Welshman smiled as he turned to face Jack. The Captain returned the smile but it didn’t reach his eyes, they were still whirlpools of emotions that only one person could calm.

“ Would it be possible to have a word Sir ?” Ianto asked as he went to pass Jack and head up towards the main area of the Hub. Ianto knew they needed to talk and the sooner the better. 

“ Of course.” Jack replied, hoping he sounded more at ease than he felt.

“ Your office ?” Ianto asked as they emerged from the autopsy bay.

“Sorry, it will have to be somewhere else. I left Tosh in there taking a look at the parcel Archie sent down.”

“ Archives ?” Ianto suggested after a moment’s thought. With Tosh in Jack’s office their room below wasn’t an option, and with Ianto currently confined to the Hub, other usual haunts, such as the roof, their flat, the railings looking out over the bay, were out as well. That left Ianto’s domain. At least they knew they wouldn’t be disturbed in the archives. No one dare step foot in them, without good cause, for fear of decaf !

“ Sure.” Jack agreed as he followed Ianto towards the archives. He knew this was a long overdue conversation, one he hoped wouldn’t damage what he and Ianto had. As sure as he was about the young man’s feelings for him it didn’t stop a little voice deep in his subconscious niggling away at him; you should have told him, should have been honest. What if they’re wrong and I am to blame because of this, and he hates me for condemning him to my fate ... Jack was pulled from his thoughts by those beautiful Welsh vowels. 

“ Jack ?” Ianto had put his hand on his lovers arm, and was looking at him with concern. Jack realised they were now down in the part of the archives just to the side of the space where Ianto had created an office area. There was an old four-seater settee there and it was out of CCTV range. Ianto manoeuvred the pair of them to the settee and they sat down.

“ Sorry.” Jack tried a half hearted smile at his obviously concerned lover, not really sure if he was apologising for being lost in thought, or for the conversation to come.

“ Nothing to be sorry for.” Ianto told him. There was silence for a few moments, as the Welshman collected his own thoughts, trying to decide the best way to broach Jack’s earlier reaction and his own subsequent remembrance and realisations. “ Jack...” Ianto looked into the eyes he loved, and took hold of his fiancé’s hand lacing their fingers together, wanting to reassure Jack that whatever happened, whatever was said, he wasn’t going anywhere. “...earlier when Owen was talking I felt how tense you got, and saw the emotions in your eyes...I didn’t comprehend at first why I saw what I did. I didn’t know what could have you scared and wanting my forgiveness and understanding, then a memory came back to me that tied in with your reaction to something Owen said...You brought me back didn’t you ?....” Ianto, whose voice was calm and soothing with no hint of accusation or malice, felt Jack’s hold of his hand tighten slightly. “...that night...after she threw me across the Hub.” Ianto didn’t need to elaborate further.

Jack had held Ianto’s gaze. He had been so scared at what he might see there, as it was there was nothing but love, reassurance and a silent request for the truth. Jack gave the slightest of nods before finding his voice.

“ After it threw you across the Hub, things happened and I died. When I came back I was near you, we were alone and although I was sure you were....I had to try...I didn’t think it would work, God knows it never had before, but...I transferred some of the vortex energy – my life-force, into you via the kiss. For the first time ever I felt something, a connection, a spark. I could feel you coming back. Then you came to....I know I should have told you, but in the immediate aftermath you were in no condition to hear it, let alone accept anything I might have said about it, and I was feeling angry and betrayed. I convinced myself that I had got it wrong. That you had merely been unconscious, and it had been the shock of the kiss that had brought you round, not the transfer of any energy from me. Then over time it just got pushed to the back of my mind...”

“ Until today.” As Ianto spoke he noticed a hesitancy from Jack. “ Jack ?”

“ It actually came back to mind the other day, after...but I was too late and ..”

“ Hey, it’s ok.” Ianto cupped Jack’s face with his free hand, raising Jack’s gaze back to his, the Captain having dropped it to their entwined hands as memories of a few days ago had come to mind.

“ But it’s not ok.” Jack hadn’t meant his voice to sound sharp, “ Sorry, it’s just that I’ve inflicted my curse on you. As much as I want you with me I would never have intentionally saddled you with this. To always have to lose those you love and care for. To be looked on as some sort of freak. To never be able to settle anywhere long term, because you’ll look as if you don’t age and people will get suspicious. To never have a normal life. It’s not something I would wish on my worst enemy let alone the man I love.”

“ Jack , this is not your fault. Owen says that there is not enough of your life-force in me to be the reason I came back, and even if there was, I wouldn’t see it as a curse but a gift. A chance for more time with you, whether fleeting or more permanent is something I would grab with both hands and embrace it. Losing those around me I would cope with, I have in the past and I will in the future. As for not settling anywhere, since I was sixteen I’ve moved around, not staying anywhere more than a few years at a time. If others look on me as a freak and they can’t see the uniqueness as special then that’s their problem. As for a normal life, look around you Jack, not sure I’d recognise one if I saw it !” They both smiled, as Ianto continued. “ Jack, I love you. I consider having even a small part of your life-force in me as an honour, and whatever having it in me means we will deal with it. I would assume it got into my system during that kiss, and up until now there has been no indication of it affecting me, so please don’t worry or blame yourself. Nothing is going to change, - well you may have to put up with me a bit longer...”

“ That I can handle.” Jack sounded better than he had since before leaving the autopsy bay.

“ Good, because I don’t intend letting you go anytime soon.” Ianto leant forward and placed a chaste kiss to his lovers’ lips. “ We should put Owen and Martha out of their misery and explain how we think the vortex energy got into me.”

“ I suppose so. But not right now.” Jack said as he moved in for another kiss. He really should have realised he had nothing to fear from telling Ianto, and now he had, it felt as if the weight of the World had been lifted from his shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosh takes a look at the parcel from Archie.

Tosh watched Jack leave his office. She hoped that whatever Owen wanted him for it wasn’t bad news about Ianto. The couple had been through so much recently and she wasn’t sure how much more they could take. Sighing to herself, Tosh refocused on the task at hand. Before having to leave, Jack had opened the package from Scotland and the pair of them had started to examine the contents. As well as the Memory stones and ‘readers’, Archie had included the original reports on both the crashed alien ship and the analysis that had been done on the stones. There was also a cube, 3 centimetres square, with dot and dash markings all around it, and a translucent cylinder 20 centimetres long with a diameter of 2 centimetres, along with a note from Archie saying the two extra objects were thought to be power sources, though neither had been able to be activated. As much as Tosh wanted to get her hands on the stones and ‘readers’, she thought it best to take a look at the reports first. The one about the crashed Raetihkan ship informed her that it had appeared to have collided with something, possibly an asteroid, in space, and it was believed that that had caused the damaged ship to enter into the Earth’s atmosphere where it crashed unable to break free of the gravitational pull, or manoeuvre for a safe landing. The three occupants, all natives of Raetihka, had died apparently on impact, and there was alot of damage to the ships internal systems. The other report, on the stones and readers, was basically the same as the one she had already seen on the system. There were a couple of hand written notations which, to be honest, Tosh found impossible to decipher. She thought that if Archie ever wanted another profession, becoming a doctor would be a good call as he already had the illegible writing down pat ! Tosh put the report to one side; she would ask Ianto if he would have a look at it for her. The Welshman dealt with Archie on a regular basis, and she was sure he would be able to read what the Scotsman called writing. ‘ Right,’ thought Tosh, ‘let’s get down to the fun bit.’

After scanning the stones with her PDA, Tosh picked up one of the yellow and white coloured ones. Expecting it to feel similar in weight to marble, Tosh was surprised by its lightness. The shiny surface was as smooth as it looked, and there was a slight warmth when holding it that wasn’t something she expected. The scan showed that the basic make up of all the stones was the same, with minor differences between the different colours. All of them had elements that were similar to quartz and hematite, along with other unknown ones. The scan had also shown an energy coming from each stone. It was small and Tosh deduced it was the energy that was making the stones feel warm. She also noticed a definite concentration of the energy at the centre of each stone. Possibly the area holding the ‘memory’ Tosh thought. Although the stones seemed to be made up of natural elements, their structure implied that they had actually been manufactured.

Having been told by Jack to use the computer in his office Tosh logged in and started to input the scan information hoping to find a match for the energy, structure readings or both. Once the search was running Tosh turned her attention to the ‘readers’. Rather than being made from metal, as she had thought, they were in fact stone. A scan showed residual energy traces similar to the stones but with a stronger base element, and it was focused on the indent area where the stone would sit when being read. Whereas the stones seemed to have been manufactured from natural elements, the ‘readers’ appeared to be totally natural stone, with the only ‘outside’ input being when they were cut to shape. Tosh picked one up and turned it over in her hands. Again it was surprisingly light in weight, but didn’t have the warm feeling that the stones had. As Tosh considered this the door to Jack’s office opened and the man himself entered.

“ How’s it going ?” Jack asked, as he sat uncharacteristically in the ‘guest’ chair in his office, Tosh having taken his seat to be able to use the computer.

“ Alright,” she smiled as she looked up as Jack entered. “ How’s things with Owen?”

“ They just wanted to go over a couple of things.” Jack replied, not elaborating. Tosh didn’t push, knowing that if it was anything she, or the others, should know they would be told in due course. “ So, found anything interesting?” Jack added.

Tosh proceeded to explain what she had discovered so far, as Jack studied one of the stones.

“ Have you seen these before?” Tosh asked.

“ No, nothing exactly like these, though I have come across items that do the same thing; storing and displaying information.” Jack reached towards the cube and cylinder, “ These however..” he picked up the cube, “...I have seen. They are a future equivalent of batteries.”

“ Archie put a note in ...” Tosh began to say.

“ And you actually managed to read it ?” Jack was surprised. His opposite number in Scotland was not known for his neat penmanship.

“ Well...umm the note was typed actually.” Jack smiled at the young woman as she continued. “I’ve left the hand written bits in the hope that Ianto will decipher it for me.”

“ I’m sure he will, if you ask him nicely.” Jack winked at Tosh, who just shook her head at her boss.

Before the conversation could continue there was a noise from the computer signifying a match had been found. Moving round to his usual side of the desk, Jack watched as Tosh accessed the relevant information.

“ I’ve got a match on the energy reading from the ‘readers’. There’s an item in the archives that has the same energy signature.”

“ Is it another reader?” Jack asked, even though he was sure that if one had been in the archives Ianto would have already mentioned it.

“ No, it’s not. It’s classified as ‘Hand held laser cutter circa 47th century’.” Tosh brought up the information, including a picture. “ Recognise it?”

“ Looks familiar. Could it be used somehow to access the stones?” Jack asked as he tried to place the ‘laser cutter’.

“ Same energy signature, if I can route the energy from the cutter to a ‘reader’, possibly to charge it or maybe as an external ‘battery’ ...” Tosh was thinking aloud.

“ I’ll take that as a definite possibility then.” Jack smiled at his tech genius, before opening his com to Ianto in the archives.

“ Ianto...”

“Yes, sir.” Jack smiled at the formality.

“ Could you bring...” Jack looked at the monitor, “... item 71009, a 47th century hand held laser cutter, up to my office please.”

“ Of course, sir.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

An hour after Ianto had brought the laser cutter to the office a triumphant “Yes!” from Tosh broke the silence of the room.

“ Tosh?” Jack, who had remained in the office going over a couple of reports, looked towards the tech genius.

A smile crossed the young woman’s face as she looked at her boss. Picking up one of the stones, she waited for the Captain’s nod of permission and placed it onto the ‘reader’. The stone began to glow showing up five previously hidden markings, as well as emitting a glow above it the same colour as the stone, yellow in this case, and then a holographic image appeared.

“ Oh Tosh you beauty!” Jack looked from the glowing stone to the smiling genius, then both their attention was back to the image playing in front of them.

The markings on the stone caught Jack’s eye, moving to touch one of them. As his finger hovered over it, the audio accompanying the visual display changed, still not English, but different. Doing the same again and again until both he and Tosh were able to understand what was being said. The stone was the one that had been partially ‘read’ before in Scotland, and that had shown corresponding markings to those found on the orb.

“ So the markings on the stone are like play, rewind, etc, and the one you used changes the language?” Tosh checked with Jack as they continued to view the display.

“ Yeah. It might be programmed to be voice activated as well, though if it is, it is probably set to recognise specific voice patterns rather than general voice commands.” Jack replied, suddenly pausing the display as Tosh suddenly said.

“There! That’s the section mentioned in Archie’s report.”

Starting the image running again, both watched as the markings appeared along with descriptions and translations. It seemed, from what they were watching that the occupants of the crashed ship were archaeologists/adventurers, ‘kind of alien Indiana Jones’ Tosh thought. They had ventured into the ‘dark space’ Jack had told the team about and had explored at least one of the planets. This had Jack at a loss; nothing should have been able to survive out there and, certainly up until his time, it was thought nothing had. Then a time code was mentioned dating the venture into the ‘dark space’ as being in the 84th century, and there was a mention of the suns strength growing and warming the area of space alittle, thus allowing the more adventurous the possibility of investigating what was there. Obviously those on the crashed ship had done just that, by landing on and exploring Xythlyen. As more examples of Xythlyen writing appeared Jack asked Tosh if there was enough for her to be able to decipher what had been on the orb. Her affirmative reply brought a small smile to his face, as a sense of relief came over him at the thought of maybe finally getting some answers with regard to the orb.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Leaving Tosh to start deciphering the orb with the help of the new information, Jack went down to her workstation to check on the rift and any possible predicted activity. There was a spike expected that afternoon, but other than that things looked clear. Jack’s attention was drawn away from the monitor by the sound of movement coming from the direction of the archives, a smile gracing his lips as his fiancé emerged from his domain.

“ Everything alright, sir?” Ianto asked when seeing Jack checking the monitor.

“ Yeah, just keeping an eye on the rift. Nothing ‘til this afternoon by the looks of it.”

“ Should I order lunch now then? Get it out of the way before any interruptions.” Ianto suggested as he moved towards his lover, carrying a couple of files in his arms.

“ Good idea.”

“ Where is everyone?” Ianto asked as he reached Tosh’s workstation and placed the files she had requested on it.

“ Owen and Martha are down in autopsy, Tosh has taken over my office, and Gwen is up in the Tourist Office still.”

“ And she’s not complaining? Is she feeling alright?” Ianto inquired raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

“ Oh she wasn’t happy, if the noise she was making leaving the office earlier was anything to go by. Mind you, I’ve not heard anything from her since.” Jack frowned, that wasn’t like Gwen.

“ She’s either fallen asleep or planning my downfall.” Ianto said casually, taking his mobile out of his pocket to order the team’s lunch.

“ Don’t joke about it.” The tone of Jack’s voice made Ianto look up from his phone, and he saw obvious concern on his lovers face.

“ Hey. It’s ok.” Ianto moved into Jack’s personal space, still keeping their work persona in place but close enough for the personal reassurance he wanted to give his fiancé. Before he could say anything else, the cogwheel door opened.

“ Talk of the devil.” Jack murmured, as the woman in question appeared.

“ I closed up seeing as it’s nearly lunch time and there is only so many stupid questions I can take in one day.” Gwen moaned as she headed towards where Jack and Ianto were.

“ Welcome to our World.” Jack said, giving Ianto a knowing look as both men tried to hide the smirks pulling at their lips.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bit with Gwen, a bit with Tosh and a bit with answers !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping this chapter is ok and that it makes sense.

“ After I’ve ordered lunch perhaps we should go and speak to Owen and Martha, fill them in about..”

“ Can I have a word Jack ?” Gwen interrupted Ianto, seemingly oblivious to the fact he had been talking to the Captain.

“ Actually I was in the middle of talking with Ianto...” Jack couldn’t keep the annoyance at Gwen’s rudeness out of his voice.

“ I’m sure it wasn’t so important that it can’t wait.” She turned a fraction, giving Ianto a condescending look.

“ It’s alright Sir, I’ll speak to you after I’ve sorted out lunch.” Ianto gave Jack a small reassuring smile, before moving away slightly as he got out his mobile to place the teams lunch order with the local sandwich bar.

“ What was it you wanted Gwen ?” Jack asked the Welshwoman, though he was looking at his lover a few feet away.

“ It was a question about the tests you mentioned I’d have to do with regard to the handbook and protocol.”

“ What about them ?” Jack’s attention was now on Gwen.

“ Well, I presume I’ll be tested on everything to do with Torchwood and what’s involved with the job ?”

“ That was the general idea, so the chances of you making any more mistakes is limited. Why ?” Jack was wondering where this conversation was going.

“ So that will include weapon handling ?” Gwen just about kept the glee out of her voice as she answered Jacks question with one of her own.

Oh...Jack now realised exactly where this was going. How was he going to...?

“ I believe you mentioned reviewing and testing the team as a group with regard to weapon training and performance Sir.” Oh Ianto, you genius! Jack smiled his thanks at his lover, as the young man returned to his previous position near the Captain, having finished on the telephone.

“ Yes, that was the plan. Thank you for reminding me Ianto.” Jack said, thankful for his young man’s quick thinking. Turning his attention back to a less than happy looking Gwen, Jack continued, “ Was there anything else Gwen? As I have things to do.”

The former PC was silently fuming that her plans of getting Jack alone on the firing range had been thwarted. Taking her silence as a ‘no’, Jack turned to Ianto.

“ Lunch sorted ?”

“ Should be here in about thirty minutes. Do you want to see Owen and Martha now ?” Ianto asked, not wanting to push Jack but knowing they really should speak to the two medics soon.

“ Could do, but I also wanted to check on Tosh before lunch.” Jack wanted to see how the tech was doing, and if there was anything she could brief the team on during their break.

“ I guess another hour or so won’t make a difference as far as speaking to Owen and Martha is concerned. I’ll get started on the coffee, while you go up and see Tosh.” Ianto motioned towards Jack’s office where is friend was firmly ensconced.

“ Sounds like a plan.” With that Jack headed up to his office to check on Tosh’s progress.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

On entering his office Jack couldn’t help but smile. Tosh was in her element, surrounded by alien tech and totally engrossed in the task at hand. Jack was reluctant to disturb her, but as well as needing to tell her lunch would be arriving soon, he was anxious to know if she had discovered anything in the relatively short time since he had left her.

“ Hey Tosh, any luck ?” Jack smiled slightly as Tosh started to the sound of his voice, “ Sorry.” he apologised.

“That’s ok. Didn’t notice you come in.” Tosh looked up at the Captain as she accepted his apology then began to answer his question, “ I’ve created a translation programme and have just started running it against the orb markings. It shouldn’t take too long to complete. I also thought it wise to make a copy of what’s being displayed by the stones. Until I can devise a method of direct transfer, I’m taking visual and audio recordings of what’s shown.”

“ Good idea. Always best to have a back up copy... Don’t suppose you’ve had time to find any background information from the stones about the orb’s origin?”

“ No, sorry, nothing more than you already know from earlier. Afraid I was concentrating on getting the translation done first.” Tosh sounded apologetic.

“ Didn’t think you’d of had time, but thought I’d check anyway. The translation is the priority, so good work for getting that started so quickly.” Jack said, then noticing the time was getting on continued, “ Lunch will be here soon so take a break for know, and start again after, ok?”

“ Oh...ok.” Jack noticed the slight reluctance in her voice, showing that the tech wiz really didn’t want to stop. That was the thing with Tosh, once she got her teeth into something it was hard to drag her away.

“ Come on,” Jack urged, “ the translation will still be running whether you are here or not, the rest can wait until after you’ve eaten. I don’t want you keeling over on to your keyboard through lack of food.” Still seeing the reluctance he added with a grin, “ Do I have to make that an order, or shall I just get Ianto to threaten you with decaf ?”

“ You wouldn’t !” Tosh looked horrified at the thought of decaf.

Jack couldn’t help but laugh at the look on her face, but noticed that his threat had done its job as she seemed to be finishing up what she was doing. Getting up from the desk, Tosh did something to her PDA, and then headed past Jack to the door.

“ Come on then, don’t want to keep everyone waiting !” Tosh smiled as she past the Captain, leaving Jack shaking his head at her cheekiness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“ Cach !” Ianto pulled his hand out of the washing up water to see what the damage was. He had decided to do some tidying up in the kitchen while waiting for the coffee to be ready, he was now regretting it however having apparently stabbed his hand on a wayward knife while washing up. “ Great!” he muttered to himself as he checked the wound. It was on the palm of his left hand, not that long but it was quiet deep, though there wasn’t a lot of blood which was one thing he supposed. As he reached for the first aid box Owen’s voice came over his com.

“ Got something showing up on the readings from the wrist strap Jonesy, are you alright ?”

“ Fine, just cut my hand that’s all.” Ianto was fishing a plaster out of the medical box.

“ How bad ?” It was Martha asking this time.

“ Nothing to worry about. Just putting a plaster on it now.” Ianto was mildly amused that a simple cut had caused anxiety with the medics.

“ Ok if you’re sure it doesn’t need our expert attention..” Owen’s voice sounded almost hopeful of the reverse.

“ Don’t tell me that you are so bored you’d even find patching up a small cut interesting !” Ianto commented, turning his attention to the coffee maker, now the injury was covered up.

“ What can I say? There are only so many times you can go over the same test results before the boredom sets in.” Owen replied.

Ianto was just about to comment when he was alerted on his PDA that the delivery girl from the sandwich bar was waiting at the Tourist Office door. Knowing he was still banned from outside contact, Ianto moved just out of the kitchen and asked Gwen if she would mind collecting the food. Ianto was sure she was about to make some sort of remark, but seemed to restrain herself on seeing Jack emerge from his office. Instead she left to do as asked without complaint. It was clear that Jack and Tosh were heading for the boardroom, so that just left Owen and Martha to be informed that lunch was here. Once that was done Ianto finished preparing the coffee’s, put them on a tray, along with plates and napkins, then, ignoring the pain in his hand, carried them to the boardroom where his team-mates were assembled.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“ Thanks Ianto.” Tosh said appreciatively as she took her coffee from him, then noticing the plaster on his hand asked, “ What happened ? Are you alright ?”

At this Jack, who had been speaking to Gwen, turned to observe Ianto, while listening for his reply.

“ I’m fine, just cut my hand while washing up, that’s all.” Ianto reassured his friend. Turning his head to where he instinctively knew Jack was now looking in his direction, and seeing the concern in Jack’s eyes, Ianto gave him a reassuring smile.

Once he had finished handing round the coffees and everyone had got their lunch, Ianto took his seat between Jack and Tosh. His lover and best friend were for some reason discussing the Japanese tea ceremony, while the others were considering the merits of ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ and ‘House’. Both conversations came to a halt however, when a beep came from Tosh’s PDA. All eyes were on the young woman as she quickly scanned the information that had come up on its display.

Jack moved his hand beneath the table and took hold of Ianto’s, resting their joined hands on his thigh he could feel the tension running through his lover. Jack glanced at Ianto giving him a small smile, and squeezed his hand in reassurance, as Tosh began to speak.

“ The translation of the orb is complete.” she said, looking up at the group of expectant faces.

“ And ?” Owen prompted his colleague to continue.

“ According to this, it’s a Xythlyen healing orb.”

“ So it is from the planet in the ‘dark space’ Jack spoke about.” Martha commented.

“ Yes.” Tosh confirmed. “ I haven’t had time to look at much of the information held on the stones, in fact I’ve barely scratched the surface, but from what I have seen it appears that the ‘dark’ area of space warmed slightly, and in the 84th Century the occupants of the ship that crashed into Ben Nevis, entered the ‘dark space’ to explore. They landed on the planet Xythlyen, and did just that – explored, making recordings of what they found. I’ve used some of that information to help with translating the orb.”

“ So ?” Jack didn’t mean for that single word to sound so impatient, but he was desperate to know if what Tosh had found out would explain what had happened to Ianto.

“ The markings that Ianto could remember seeing on the orb seem to be instructions, along with what appears to be names of illnesses and relevant treatments. It looks as though the indentations are like buttons, to be pressed or touched in the relevant order to initiate the correct energy ‘beam’/ ‘field’ to heal the specific illness.” Tosh looked up as she finished talking.

“ You said it heals, does it mention anything about resurrection ?” Owen asked the question on everyone’s mind.

“ No.” Tosh looked apologetic, as if it was her fault, but added, “ Ianto didn’t see all the markings so there is the possibility that the unknown parts could mention it.”

“ What are the chances of that ?... Honestly.” Jack asked.

“...Honestly ?....doubtful. Ianto remembered a lot more than he initially thought he would, and from the way the translation comes across, I think the orb is purely for healing, nothing more.” There were a few moments silence after Tosh replied, before Martha began to speak.

“ The energy is of alien origin. It wasn’t designed to be used on humans. What if a reaction to being absorbed into a human body is to have a resurrection affect on it ?”

“ I would have said that’s a good possibility if it wasn’t for Ianto’s friend from Torchwood One, Cally Carmichael. She was hit with the energy but didn’t ‘come back’.” Owen pointed out.

“ True, but there is that.. . ‘anomaly’... involved” Martha gave a brief glance in Jack and Ianto’s direction, knowing that they would realise what she was referring to.

“ But I thought that had already been dismissed as being the reason.” Jack stated, looking between the two doctors, but before either could respond a fresh voice joined the discussion.

“ Temperature...” Everyone turned to look at Ianto, with varying degrees of confusion.

“ Temperature ?” Jack repeated wondering what was going through his lovers mind.

“ The orb is from Xythlyen and was made to work on its inhabitants...”

“ So ?...” Owen asked, equally confused as to where Ianto was going with this.

“...those inhabitants existed at...what did you say the temperatures recorded in that area of space were ?..-320 and below ?” Ianto asked for clarification from his lover.

“ Yes.”

“ So the energy worked on a species with a ‘body’ temperature that must have been equally as cold... the same as a body stored...”

“ In a cryogenics chamber...” Owen interrupted Ianto, finishing the Welshman’s sentence as realisation dawned on him.

“ The ‘trigger’ that activated the dormant energy within Ianto was the extreme cold his body experienced when it was put into the chamber.” Martha ‘connected the dots’ and suddenly understood.

“ It makes sense. Carmichael’s body was never stored at such cold temperatures; therefore there was no interaction between the cold and the energy.” Owen concurred.

“ So you’re saying it’s the combination of the orb energy and Ianto being put into cryogenic storage that is the reason he came back to life ?” Jack wanted to be certain he had things clear in his mind.

Owen and Martha shared a look, silent agreement passing between them, before Owen answered.

“ Yes. From what we know now, I think that’s not only an extremely plausible explanation but exactly what happened.”

“ Why did it take all those hours and not happen as soon as Ianto’s body reached the required temperature ?” Jack asked.

“ Perhaps because the energy was in a human body it took time to activate, and that’s why there were no energy readings straight away. The spike in the readings was probably the completion of the healing process. When the draw was opened the body was still in cryo stasis, once that was deactivated and Ianto’s body returned to a normal temperature the ‘anomaly’ part of the energy’s make up kicked in and finished the process of revival.” Martha ventured an explanation.

“ That makes sense.” Tosh agreed, having listened intently to everything being said. She hadn’t missed the mention of this ‘anomaly’ again, and although she was curious about it she didn’t ask, sensing it was wiser not to at present.

Jack and Ianto also picked up on the mention of the anomaly. They however knew what it meant, and Jack was just about to speak when Owen got there first.

“Not the reason, just a contributing factor” Owen said, giving Jack a pointed look knowing what the Captain would be thinking and wanting to remind him of their previous conversation.

Jack seemed to understand and accept it, as he and Ianto both felt relief at finally having an answer for the Welshman’s resurrection. The relief though was tempered slightly by other questions coming to the fore of Jack’s mind, - ‘was there a ‘time limit’ on Ianto’s return where he could just collapse and die for no apparent reason? Did the ‘energy’ work just once, or if Ianto died again could he come back again?’ Before Jack had a chance to ask though, the predicted rift alarm sounded.


End file.
